Chuck vs the Real Relationship
by BillAtWork
Summary: My vision of the possible ways that Chuck and Sarah start to have a real relationship. Sort of Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. After reading tons of stories, I decided to try and write one. I've decided that it is much harder than I thought. This is my vision of how Chuck and Sarah could start a real relationship. Since this is the first thing I've written since college, I'd appreciate constructive criticism.

I'm not sure why but everyone says that they don't own Chuck. I'm not sure who does, but it isn't me.

It had been a long night.

Sarah, Casey, and Chuck were driving home in silence.

As Sarah went through the events of the evening she fought to keep in a frustrated sigh.

Oh, the mission had been successful all right. They had caught the bad guys. Casey had gotten to bust a few heads. She even got to use the roundhouse kick she had been working on in the gym. She smiled briefly as she remembered the shocked look on his face as he was falling to the ground.

And Chuck, Chuck was brilliant. He flashed on some very bad guys and was able to give Casey a heads up just before he was ambushed. He had almost certainly saved Casey's life.

Her smile was short lived however as she remembered how Chuck had acted at the bar.

"What is wrong with him", she thought to herself. "Why does he act so unprofessional every time I have to get close to someone?"

It was a pattern that was becoming all too common. Sarah would just start to get the mark interested. Admittedly it wasn't that tough. Most men melted when she flashed those baby blues. But then she would look over at Chuck and see his sad eyes. Damm his big sad eyes.

She could forgive him being jealous. Truth be told, she thought it was kind of cute. But in a mission there was no room for jealous or cute. Drawing attention to yourself could get you killed. And Chuck was definitely drawing attention to himself. Tonight, even the mark had noticed. It had even taken a little more overt flirting than she would usually allow to get his focus back on her.

It was just a matter of time before something very bad was going to happen. She just couldn't let that happen. She hadn't given up her chance at a normal life, endured countless hours of training, and risked her life more times than she could count to fail now.

It didn't help that she knew she shared a large part of the blame. She had sent Chuck so many mixed signals that she really couldn't blame him for being confused. Try as she might to stay professional, she knew she was failing.

She knew that staying professional gave her the best chance at protecting Chuck. And that's what really mattered, protecting Chuck. Mostly because it was her sworn duty but partly because she couldn't bear the thought of sometime happening to him. Or was it mostly because she couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him?

Whichever it was, she knew that something had to change.

They finally arrived at Casey's for the usual post mission debriefing.

The meeting had gone surprising well. The brass didn't know or care about the problems in a mission. They just cared about the results.

And Sarah couldn't deny that the result had been good. Beckman was in a better mood than Sarah could remember. Not that she kept track.

Normally Sarah enjoyed getting praise in these debriefing sessions. Not that it was that common. Tonight oddly, the praise had the opposite effect. She knew that they were lucky tonight. She also knew that luck would not last forever. The more the General raved about the fine job, the more Sarah fumed. She wasn't quite sure how yet but she knew that she had to fix this. Just as Sarah was ready to scream, the meeting mercifully ended.

She could tell that Casey knew something was wrong. He didn't say anything but he had a smirk that begged to be punched. Maybe one of her roundhouse kicks would do the trick.

"There is no sense letting him know anything", she thought to herself. "Especially since I'm not sure how this is going to turn out."

She turned to Chuck who was getting ready to leave and forced a flat smile.

"Walk me to my car?"

"OK", he relied rather dejectedly.

He could obviously feel that she was upset. He was also pretty sure it was him she was upset with.

As they walked to the car, Chuck kept waiting to Sarah to yell at him. With each step, the anticipation grew and grew until the point when they arrived at the car his nerves were totally on edge.

"She must really be pissed if she asked me walk her to the car just to give the silent treatment", he thought. Not knowing what else to say he said "Well goodnight Sarah".

"Get in", was her terse response. "We need to talk."

Chuck had no idea where they were headed as they drove in silence but after what seemed like forever, they pulled into Sarah's building. They walked into Sarah's apartment again without saying a word.

As each silent second passed, Chuck absolutely knew that he was in more and more trouble. Finally, he couldn't take the tension any more so he spoke. "Umm Sarah, what did you want to talk about?"

All of Sarah's pent up frustration came poring out. "I want to know what the hell your problem is", she yelled a little louder than she had meant to.

"I don't know what you mean", Chuck answered as he stared at the floor even though he was pretty sure he did know.

"Come on Chuck. You know darned well what I'm talking about. Are you trying to get us killed? Do you think this is some sort of game? Do you realize how dangerous these people are? Do you? You just can't keep blowing our cover every time I need to get close to someone. I'm just so pissed at you right now."

Chuck wisely let her rant. He had never seen the fire in her eyes he was now seeing. Not that he had much of a choice because he wouldn't have gotten a word in edgewise anyway.

Finally she was done talking.

"Well?" she demanded.

Chuck looked the floor. He knew that he needed to calm her down.

"I'm really sorry" he began. "I know that I have absolutely no right to be jealous. I also know that you're just doing your job. I just can't help it", he said the last part so softly that Sarah could barely hear him.

"It's just too hard to watch you give to other men what I want so badly. I've tried everything I know to make you care for me and it doesn't look like it is going to happen. I guess I panic a little when I see you with those men. I truly am sorry", he said as tears started to form in his eyes.

Sarah had been so pent up with emotion that she was surprised by his admission. She had expected him to put up a fight. As she looked at Chuck, she realized that he was broken. It took everything she had not to throw her arms around him. But she knew that she needed to resolve this and tonight was her chance.

"I know Chuck", she said. "I though if we kept our feelings out of the picture, we'd be ok. That's obviously not working. We'll need to do something else. The way I see it, we have two choices. But either way we have to resolve this tonight."

Chuck wondered what choices she could mean. The first things that came to his mind were knife or gun. He slightly nodded to Sarah to let her know she had his attention.

Sarah started. "The first choice is obvious. I'll ask for a reassignment and they'll assign someone who can be totally professional to take my place. Hopefully that person will be able to protect you better than I can. Of course, that means we'll never see each other again".

"The second choice is that we admit we have feelings for each other and have a real relationship".

Hearing that, Chuck's face shot up to meet Sarah's a smile forming on his lips.

"Before you get too excited", Sarah warned, "I have some serious conditions."

Chuck didn't respond but his eyes told Sarah to continue.

"We have to face the realities of our situation", Sarah began. "You are a very valuable asset to the nation's security. Very bad people are trying to capture or kill you. I'm assigned to protect you. My first condition is that whenever we're on assignments our relationship is strictly professional. I'm your handler and you are my asset. When I tell you to stay in the car, you stay in the damm car. When I tell you to run from the bomb, you run from the bomb. Ok?

Chuck simply nodded too stunned to speak.

Sarah continued, "My second condition is that our superiors can't find out. You have no idea what I'm putting on the line here. How this goes against every single piece of training I've ever had. That also means Casey can't know. I'm not sure what he would do and I don't want to find out. I'm sure he suspects something already. Ok?"

Chuck nodded for her to continue.

"Third condition. I'm a CIA agent. I need to get close to men. The way I do that is by flirting with them. I don't totally understand why but I'm very good at it. You're going to have to witness that without freaking out.

"OK, those are my conditions. Do you have any questions?"

"I have a couple", Chuck replied eyes firmly on the floor. "Will this relationship include, um, things like sex?"

"Come on Chuck", Sarah replied disgustedly. "Is that all men ever think about? Is that all you want from me …, sex?"

Chuck's eyes widened in horror.

"Of course not", he said quickly. "I'm sorry that it came out like that. Sex isn't that important to me. Not that I mean it's not important. I mean, I mean I'm just trying to figure out how real this relationship is going to be."

Sarah calmed down as she smiled at Chuck's bumbling response and the half smile returned to her lips.

"OK. I'll answer your question. Yes. I anticipate sex sometime. When is sort of up to you. Right now I'm too angry with you to even think about it. When you fix that, we'll talk sex.

Sarah's face had now broken into a full smile as she was enjoying Chuck's obvious discomfort.

"You said you had a couple of questions", Sarah continued. "What is your second one?"

Chuck finally looked Sarah in the eye and she could see a twinkle starting to form.

"You're offering me a real relationship. Are you going to tell me how you really feel?"

Sarah was shocked. She hadn't expected Chuck to say that. It was her turn to look at the floor. Darn it. Why hadn't she thought this through?

"You know that I'm not very good at talking about my feelings", she whispered. "Is this something you really need to hear?"

"I need to hear it once", he replied softly. "So far, this has sounded sort of like a mission briefing. No offense but I'd like to know there's at least a little romance involved."

Sarah began thinking of what she should say. How about "I like you a lot"? No, that seemed to tame. How about "I have feelings for you"? No, that's too formal. How about "I care for you"? Perfect. Intimate enough but also ambiguous.

Sarah felt her hands shaking. "Come on Sarah", she told herself. "You've been in lot's of scarier situation than this. Just tell him that you care for him. She forced herself to look up from the floor and into Chuck's eyes as she told him.

"I love you."

Chuck's grin was the biggest she'd ever seen. Sarah kept her eyes focused on Chuck's to keep from breaking down. She wasn't sure why "I love you" came out but it sure felt good.

"Thank you for telling me. I know how hard that was for you. Just for the record, I love you too. I think you probably have already figured that out."

Chuck held out his arms as an invitation. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck and buried her head in his chest.

Chuck waited for quite some time without speaking just enjoying the moment. Finally he spoke.

"I have some conditions too."

Sarah looked up at him questioningly.

"Well, more like requests than conditions", Chuck started.

"First, I know how men react to you. You can take almost any man and make him feel like he is king of the world just by looking at him. I've seen you do that with men that I know you actually loathe. Please promise me that you'll never do that to me. I need to know that your emotions are real. I'd much rather have you mad at me than pretend to be happy."

Sarah looked up at Chuck, keeping her head on his chest. "I promise", she said softly.

"Second, I know there a lot of things about you that you can't tell me about. I'm ok with that. But if I ask you something that I can't know, just tell me. I promise to let it drop. Please don't make some cover story up."

Sarah nodded her head to let Chuck know that she understood.

"Third, I'm never going to like watching you with other men. I understand that it's your job. I understand you have to do it. I understand that I have to deal with it. It's just … just … you're just so good at it."

Sarah stepped back from Chuck so that they were at arms length but still holding hands.

"I don't expect you to like it, she said softly. "There would be something wrong if you did like it. I don't like it any more than you do. What I expect is that you don't let it affect the mission. If you can bottle up those feelings and talk to me about it later, I might be able to find a way to make it up to you." As she finished talking she smiled suggestively.

Chuck's eyebrows arched as he tried to match Sarah's suggestive tone while trying not to laugh.

"Did I mention to you how jealous I was of the way you were looking at Casey at the debriefing tonight?"

"Nice try bub", Sarah laughed as she playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Ok, seriously", Chuck said as he grabbed her hand again. "I know that you're not that happy with me right now. I know that I have that coming. I've been acting like a jerk. I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry. I promise I'll do better."

Sarah nodded. "I know you will."

Chuck smiled. "You have to know that I can't stand it when you're mad at me. It makes me feel empty. I was sort of hoping that, just this once, you could give me a pass on the doghouse thing?"

Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes. How would she ever be able to tell him no when looking into those eyes? She knew that she had better figure something out. Soon. But not tonight.

She reached up and grabbed Chuck's head down to be able to kiss him. Just before their lips met, she replied.

"Just this once."


	2. Chuck vs the Test

_I decided to change my original plan and to continue the story._

_I still don't own Chuck. Although, I did buy some GE stock. Since they own NBC and NBC owns Chuck maybe in a round about way, I do._

Usually Chuck and Casey drove to work in relative silence. Casey was not a big talker to begin with. And Chuck usually didn't want to risk annoying him so he kept his mouth shut. This morning however, Chuck couldn't help himself.

"Morning big guy", Chuck said as he slapped Casey on the back. "Kill anyone since last night?"

"Not yet", replied Cased. "I'm not a morning person. I don't usually like to kill anyone until I've had my first cup of coffee. Although, I might be willing to make an exception", as he glared at Chuck.

"Come on Casey", Chuck laughed. "You couldn't kill me. Not only would it violate your mission objectives. You'd miss this brilliant repartee way to much."

"Maybe", Casey grunted. "But you can't deny a person a little fantasy. Lord knows, I've heard enough of your fantasies. Every night you're talking in your sleep about something. Don't you see Agent Walker enough during the day? You have to dream about her too?"

Chuck just laughed. "I'm afraid to think of what you might dream about. It must be disturbing."

Casey looked over at Chuck and narrowed his eyes. "What is up with you this morning?"

"Can't a guy be in a good mood", Chuck replied.

"Whatever", Casey grunted.

And Chuck was in a very good mood. Morgan noticed. Anna noticed. Even Big Mike noticed. Of course, it was usually not a good thing when Big Mike noticed.

"Damm Bartowski", he bellowed. "If you're going to sing out loud, at least learn to carry a tune. Not only are you scarring the customers, you're making me lose my appreciation of music."

After that Chuck decided it would be better to enjoy his good mood in silence. He waited a little later than normal to go see Sarah. He wanted to make sure the lunch rush was over so she would be able to talk.

Sarah smiled as she saw Chuck enter the "Wiener Hut", as he called it. "I was starting to worry that you weren't coming today. Were you too busy with urgent computer emergencies?

"No, I just wanted to wait until after the lunch rush so we could talk."

"What lunch rush", Sarah laughed. "Our lunch rush is when someone orders two wieners instead of one. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well", Chuck started, "I was hoping that, due to last night's change in our status, we could go on our first real date tonight."

"What did you have in mind", asked Sarah.

"Well, there's a new Italian restaurant that just opened down the street called Guido's", Chuck began. "I've never been there but I've heard that the food is excellent. Then maybe we'll catch a movie. I'll even let you pick the movie."

"That sounds like fun", Sarah replied. "But I think you should pick the movie. You're more up on what would be good than I am. I trust your judgment more than mine."

"Great", Chuck said. "How about I pick you up at 6:00?"

"I'll be ready."

"Great. I'll see you then", Chuck said as he turned to leave.

"Chuck. Aren't you forgetting something", Sarah asked.

Chuck looked at her questioningly.

"Come on Chuck", Sarah said softly. "Cover boyfriends sometimes kiss their girlfriend goodbye but real boyfriends always do."

"Sorry", Chuck breathed as he leaned in to kiss Sarah. "It's been a long time since I've had a real girlfriend and I'm a bit rusty. I'll see you at 6:00."

"Ok. See you then."

The rest of Chuck's shift was the longest he could ever imagine. Every time he looked at the clock, it had barely moved. His good mood evaporated as he became more and more frustrated with the clock.

"What's the matter lover boy", Casey growled at him as they passed in the aisle. "Have a bad wiener?"

"Did you ever have a good one", Chuck shot back.

Finally the clock hit 5:00 and Chuck's shift was mercifully over. Chuck set a new speed record getting home and into the shower. Just at the stroke of 6:00, he knocked at Sarah's door.

Chuck was simply not prepared for the sight of Sarah standing before him. Of course Sarah always looked great. That was a given. But tonight, she'd out done herself. She had on a blue cocktail dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It was showing the maximum amount of cleavage that would still be considered respectable. The slit up Sarah's leg was provocative but still respectable. Matching shoes and handbag completed the ensemble. She looked like an angel. Assuming you could consider an angel being so incredibly sexy. Chuck had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He wanted to tell Sarah how nice she looked.

"Wow", was all that came out.

Sarah grinned. "I guess that means you approve", as she did a quick spin to give Chuck the total view.

"Wow", Chuck repeated. "Sarah, you look phenomenal. I mean you always look great but tonight. Wow."

"Thanks", she said and she leaned in to peck Chuck on the lips. "I've been saving this dress for a special occasion. It might be a little dressy for dinner and a movie but I wanted to make sure I looked nice for our first date."

"Well, as President Bush would say, mission accomplished. Wow."

Guido's was a nice place. It had a rather large bar and about twenty tables. It was the kind of place where you could have a casual conversation without being pretentious. Chuck felt every eye on them as they entered the restaurant. They're probable saying to themselves "What bet did she lose", Chuck laughed to himself as they were lead to the table.

They ordered a glass of wine while they looked over the menu. The waiter brought the wine right away. Chuck could tell by the way the waiter looked at Sarah that they could anticipate excellent service that evening. Chuck was about to take his first sip when his eyes met those of a man across the room. Then it happened.

Chuck flashed in rapid secession. A burning cross. A Convention floor. The skull and crossbones poison symbol.

Sarah had long ago been aware of what Chuck looked like when he flashed. She waited until it was over and whispered to Chuck, "did you just flash"?

Chuck nodded. "See that blond haired man two tables over", he said. "His name is Rick White. He is the head of the White Supremacy group named Pure Blood. The other three men are also group members. They are planning to attack the Democratic National Convention if Barack Obama wins the nomination. They're making Ricin to put into the ventilation system. It will kill over two thousand people."

"Chuck, I'm sorry", Sarah sighed, "but I'm afraid our date is over. We're on a mission now. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yea", Chuck sighed. "I knew this was too good to be true". "What are my orders?"

"Ok, here's the plan", Sarah said, keeping her voice low. "I'm going to try and get close to White and see if I can get him to show me where they're making the Ricin. In a minute I'm going to get mad at you and throw my drink in your face. I want you to storm out of here, go to the car and call Casey. Brief him on the situation and tell him I need a GPS tracking device. Wait for him in the car. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand", Chuck replied, trying hard to keep the mood light. "I just wish we had ordered white wine. It'd be a lot easier to get out of this shirt." Chuck paused for a second. "Actually, now that I think about it, you're sort of the perfect chick to pick up a White Supremacist. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect skin, long legs, nice big "

"Chuck", Sarah stopped him.

"I was about to say nice big smile", Chuck smiled. "But what you were thinking works just as well. It looks like that dress is going to come in handy after all."

"Chuck, I'm so sorry", Sarah whispered. "I wanted this dress to be for you."

"I know", Chuck smiled. "Do me one favor. Try and keep it on all night?"

"I'll make it my top priority", Sarah smiled back.

Sarah had learned years ago to ignore men checking her out. It happened pretty much every where she went. Like most of the men in the restaurant, Sarah could tell that White was occasionally stealing glances towards her. Once when she noticed that he was looking her way she flashed him a Sarah smile. She recognized the look on his face as she had dozens of times before. Message received. After a minute, she whispered to Chuck, "Show time", and stood up.

"How dare you", Sarah yelled. "What kind of girl to you take me for", as she threw her drink in Chuck's face. "Why don't you just get the hell out of here?"

Chuck stormed out of the restaurant without looking back.

"Thank you Chuck", Sarah thought to herself. "Please be ok."

Sarah didn't have to wait long. She had barely sat back down before White approached her table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it looks like you are having some trouble. Such a beautiful lady should never be alone. Mind if I join you?"

Sarah looked up and smiled. "Please", she answered.

"Hi. My name is Rick", White began. "If you don't mind me saying so, that guy is an idiot."

"Thanks", Sarah replied in her soft sexy voice. "Blind date from hell. I just can't seem to find the right man."

"Can I buy you a drink", White asked.

"Thank you. As a matter of fact, I just used mine to get rid of an idiot", Sarah smiled back. "By the way, my name is June."

As soon as Chuck got outside of the restaurant, he dialed Casey's number. Casey answered on the 2nd ring.

"This had better be good Bartowski", Casey growled into the phone. "My TV dinner is getting ready come out of the oven.

"Casey. Listen to me. Sarah and I were at a restaurant and I flashed on the leader of a White Supremacy group named Pure Blood. Sarah sent me out to call you. She's inside now trying to get close to the leader. She wants you to bring her a GPS tracker."

"Bartowski, where exactly are you", Casey responded.

"We're at the new Italian restaurant called Guido's. It is two blocks south of the Buy More. I'm outside in the Nerd Herder."

"Don't move", Casey growled. "I'll be there in twenty minutes".

It was actually only about eighteen minutes before Casey knocked on the window. Chuck unlocked the door and let him into the passenger's seat.

"Ok", Casey began in a hushed tone. "What exactly is the situation?"

"There are four gang members inside including the leader, Rick White", began Chuck. They are planning a Ricin attack on the Democratic National Convention to protest Barack Obama winning the nomination. Sarah is inside trying to get then to compromise the location of their Ricin capabilities."

Casey nodded. "Ok. I'll go in and slip her the tracking device that I brought. I'll be right back. Don't move an inch. Got it?"

Chuck simply waited nervously for Casey to return. After what seemed like an hour but in reality was only a few minutes Casey was back in the car.

"How did it go", Chuck asked anxiously.

"Great", was Casey's reply. "I was able to slip her the package. She is at a table with the four gang members. It looks like they are getting very comfortable, if you know what I mean."

What happens if she isn't able to get them to compromise their location", Chuck asked nervously.

"Let me ask you a question", Casey grinned. "You meet someone who looks like Walker in a bar. She's wearing a dress like the one that Walker's wearing. She hangs on every word that you say. After a few drinks, she's willing to go home with you. What would you do?"

Casey smiled as he saw the look that crossed Chuck's face.

"Exactly", he said.

"By the way", Casey continued. What were you and Walker doing in this restaurant anyway?"

"Nothing", Chuck stammered. "We were just having dinner. I mentioned to her at lunch that I had never been here. She hadn't either. We figured, you know, we gotta eat."

"Then why in the world was Walker wearing that dress", Casey asked with a sneer in his voice.

Chuck looked at the floor. "I'm not sure Casey", he said. "You should ask her. Maybe she hadn't gotten to the dry cleaners and that was the only thing she had clean."

"Right", Casey grunted. Then he became mercifully silent.

After about twenty minutes, Casey spotted Sarah and the gang leaving the restaurant. They were laughing and obviously had consumed more than their share of drinks.

"Show time", Casey alerted Chuck.

"What is it about you spy types and show time", Chuck asked. "That's what Sarah said. What does that even mean?"

"It means if you don't shut up, I'm going to rip your lungs out", Casey growled.

Casey got out his night vision binoculars and monitored the group. "Would you look at that", Casey remarked. "That Rick White dude is looking awfully comfortable for a terrorist. Look at his hand all over Walker's ass."

Casey looked to see Chuck's reaction but Chuck just stared straight ahead.

Sarah and the gang got into a van that was parked on the opposite side of the road and about five cars away. As the van pulled away, Chuck asked quickly.

"Aren't we going to follow them?"

"Relax", was Casey's reply. "Of course we're going to follow them. I'm tracking them right now with the GPS in Sarah's purse. Switch places with me and I'll drive. I don't want you panicking and tipping them off.

It was easy to follow the GPS signal without being seen. After a drive of about twenty minutes they pulled up to a house. The van was in the driveway. Sarah and the gang were obviously already inside. Casey parked the herder on the street a couple of houses away.

Casey pulled out his gun and turned to Chuck. "It's time for me to go in there and get her", he told Chuck. "Stay right here. Understood?"

"Understood", was Chuck's single word reply.

"Chuck. I'm not joking around", Casey growled. "This is a dangerous situation. Don't leave this car under any circumstances. Understand?"

"Casey", Chuck said sarcastically. "You've explained your instructions in a very articulate manner. They have been both clear and concise. I understand. Stay in the damm car."

Casey took out the dome light so it wouldn't come on as he opened the car door. He quietly went around to the back of the house.

Just as Casey disappeared into the darkness, Chuck noticed two cars pull up in front of the terrorist's hours. Four men emerged from each car and walked towards the house.

"Not good", Chuck said to himself. "I think that Sarah and Casey could handle four men fairly easily. But twelve? I need to warn Casey."

Chuck thought about getting out of the car to try and find Casey. He knew that Sarah would never forgive him if he broke their deal on the first day.

"But what if something happens to her", he asked himself. "How can I live with that?"

Then it came to him. Grabbing his cell phone, he sent a text message to Casey's number.

"8 more bad guys coming"

"I hope this works", he said softly to himself.

Casey felt his phone vibrate in his pants. "Bartowski, this had better be good", he muttered under his breath. As he read the message his eyes widened. "I've got to get Sarah out of there right now", he thought. "There's no way she can handle twelve of them. It's going to be a stretch for the both of us".

Casey silently crept up to a back window and peaked inside. Luckily it has been a warn day and the window was already open. There was a screen but that was no problem. Quickly, Casey was in the house.

Casey could hear Rick White and Sarah talking in the next room. Casey strained to hear the conversation.

"Well June, You look very hot in that dress", Rick leered. "I think it's about time to see what you look like with it off."

"Sorry Rick", replied Sarah in a rather annoyed tone. "I've been told that I look amazing with the dress off. Too bad you're never going to find out. The dress stays on."

"I think you better look around", Rick growled. "You got into a van with four men that you had never seen before. I think we both know what that means. You're alone with twelve men. The only way you're getting out of here is through me.

Rick grabbed Sarah by the arm roughly.

"Ok Rick", said Sarah. "We can do this your way." She grabbed Rick's hand with her off hand and twisted it in the wrong direction until she could hear the bones break. Rick White's eyes widened in shock as he fell to his knees. A roundhouse kick to the side of his head knocked him unconscious.

"Damm. I'm really getting good at that kick", Sarah whispered to herself.

"Real nice kick, Walker", said Casey as he entered the room. "But here's a more practical weapon" as he handed over her gun. "I think it's time to get out of Dodge. Let's go out the window."

"If we leave now they'll get away", Sarah protested. "I say we stay and fight it out."

"We're too outmanned to fight", Casey argued. "There are twelve, heavily armed, men out there with nothing to lose. Well, eleven counting out your horny friend here. I say we leave and come back with the cavalry."

Just then, one of the gang members spotted Rick lying on the floor. "What the hell", he said as he raised his weapon. He fell in a heap with one of Casey's bullets between his eyes.

"Well I guess that decision's been made", growled Casey as he and Sarah ducked for cover.

Five more gang members came running down the hall, firing their guns as they ran. Within a minute, all five lay dead.

As Casey paused to reload, Sarah turned to him.

"Nice shooting", she smiled.

"Well, we all have our skills", Casey deadpanned. "Do you think you can teach me that kick?"

"Maybe someday", Sarah replied. "I'm still practicing it myself."

"There are still five bad guys here", Casey said.

They searched all of the rooms but no one was left. They had all obviously escaped in the confusion during the gunfight.

Casey turned to Sarah in a panic. "Oh my goodness. We need to find Chuck."

"Relax", was Sarah's reply. "Chuck is waiting in the car."

"How do you know?"

"You told him to stay in the car, didn't you", Sarah asked.

"Yes", Casey replied. "You do realize that we're talking about Chuck? When has he ever stayed in the car?"

"I've got a feeling that you might be surprised", Sarah smiled.

Sure enough, when they got to the car, Chuck was inside. He appeared surprisingly calm under the circumstances.

"Hey. I'm sure glad to see you made it safely", he said to them both but his eyes were only on Sarah. "How'd it go?"

"We killed six and captured one", Casey sighed. "But five escaped."

"No one escaped", Chuck replied.

"What do you mean", Casey snapped. "There were twelve. Sarah captured one and we killed six. Unless my math has gone to hell, that leaves five."

"No one escaped", Chuck insisted.

"Chuck, what do you mean", Sarah asked softly.

"Well", Chuck began. "When I saw the eight bad guys drive up, I knew that was too many for you to fight alone. As soon as I sent the text message to Casey, I called General Beckman. She sent some backup. I briefed them on the phone while they were in route. They arrived just as the shooting started. They saw the five bad guys leaving. They were going to grab them but I guess they decided to follow them to see where they were going. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll lead us to something important."

Casey's mouth literally fell open. "Well, nice work Bartowski. I guess. The only thing left to do is get a cleanup team here."

"They've already been dispatched", Chuck replied. "As a matter of fact, I think that's them pulling up now."

Sure enough the cleanup drew had arrived. After a few minutes of giving them instructions, Casey returned to the car.

"Let's get out of here", he said. "Take me back to pick up my car and we'll meet at my place to debrief."

The debriefing couldn't have gone any better. General Beckman was ecstatic.

"Excellent work", she praised. "Not only did we capture Rick White, we killed six other gang members. The backup agents I dispatched tailed the five escaped gang members. They led them to another gang safe house where they captured another ten members. In the basement of the house you were at we found a lab to produce Ricin. They had already stockpiled enough to kill several thousand people and were making more. Not only did you save the lives of thousands of people, you helped us avoid a serious national crisis. Well done!"

"Thank you General", Casey replied for all of them.

"It's funny", Beckman continued. "Even though you've both been trained to be solo agents, you're obviously more effective as a team. We're going to have to think about that to see if we should change our thinking. And Bartowski. Way to use your head. Again Well done. You're dismissed."

Casey was the happiest that Chuck had ever seen. "Well I guess we can call it a night", he said. "Chuck, will you wait for Walker in the car? I'd like to have a word with her."

As soon as Chuck left the room, Casey turned to Sarah. "What's going on with you and Bartowski", Casey questioned.

"What do you mean", asked Sarah making sure to avoid eye contact.

"Come on Walker", Casey snorted. "You and Bartowski didn't just happen to be in that restaurant. You didn't just happen to be wearing that dress. Bartowski didn't just happen to start behaving like an alter boy. You were on a date, weren't you? You told Bartowski that if he started behaving, you'd date him. Tell me I'm wrong."

"Assuming just for the sake of argument that you're right, how would you feel". Sarah asked.

"Walker", Casey laughed. "If I could get Bartowski to behave like that, I'd consider dating him myself."

"I'll let him know", Sarah laughed. "You never know. I just wouldn't get my hopes up."

As Sarah reached the door, Casey stopped her.

"Walker", Casey said softly. "Just be careful. These things between agents and civilians almost always end badly."

"I know", Sarah replied. "Chuck isn't exactly a civilian. But trust me. I know."

"Goodnight Casey", Sarah said as she walked out the door and closed the door behind her.

Goodnight Walker. And good luck", he said softly to himself.

Chuck was waiting for Sarah when she got to car. She threw her arms around him.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of you", Sarah sighed.

"Thanks", Chuck replied, as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I'm proud of you too. You single handily just compromised a terrorist group and took it out."

"Not alone", Sarah replied, as she looked up at him. "I had a lot of help".

As they got in the car, Chuck turned his head towards Sarah.

"I think Casey knows about us", he said.

"Why? What did he say", Sarah said softly.

"Nothing really", Chuck started. "He definitely noticed your dress. He also took great pleasure in pointing out every time a terrorist would touch your ass."

"So, you saw that", Sarah said sadly.

"Well it was sort of hard not to with Casey giving me a play by play", Chuck laughed. "It was sort of like listening to a baseball game on the radio. Tell me. Does that happen often?"

"I wish I could tell you no", Sarah smiled. "The truth is it happens a lot. Evil men seem attracted to my butt. It's getting to the point where, when we find fingerprints at a scene, we don't bother the FBI. We just match them against my butt."

"Wow", Chuck deadpanned. "I always knew your butt was beautiful. Now I find that it's practical as well."

"You're right about Casey", Sarah laughed. "He told me that if he could get you to behave like you did tonight, he would date you."

"Seriously, Why did you tell me that", Chuck exclaimed. "That is just wrong."

Sarah turned serious. "So, about seeing me with White. You're not jealous", she asked.

"No. No I'm not", was Chuck's reply. "Before yesterday, I would have gone crazy. But knowing that we're together makes it a lot easier. I was thinking about it while I was waiting in the car and I decided that being jealous was selfish. I was worried about myself when I should have been worried about you. You're the one who has to put up with coming on to the scum of the earth and letting them paw all over you. I want you to know that I'm really sorry. The last thing you should have to deal with is worrying about me being jealous while you're trying to do your job.

"Wow", Sarah whispered with tears filling her eyes. "I think that's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me." After a few seconds, she added, "I want you to know that I love you."

"And I think that's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me", Chuck whispered back. "I love you too."

After a moment Chuck questioned. "Wait a minute. Did you just talk about your feelings? Without a gun to your head? What's going on?"

Sarah smiled through her tears. "Well there are several reasons. First, you're right. Being together makes it a lot easier. Since you're making such an effort I want to show you that I will to. But mostly, I need you to know that I truly love you."

They were silent for the rest of the ride. Just enjoying the moment without speaking. As they walked hand in hand to Sarah's door, Chuck finally spoke.

"Sarah. I hate that our first date ended like this. It's not that late. Do you want to go get a drink someplace?"

Sarah furrowed her brow. "Chuck. I'm sorry but it's been a really long day. I really just want to go to bed. Would you be terribly disappointed if we waited for another night?"

Chuck tried hard to hide his disappointment but wasn't really successful. "Sure", he said. "We can do it another night. I'm sure you're really tired." He leaned in and gave Sarah a quick kiss. "Well goodnight."

As he turned to leave he felt Sarah's hand grab his wrist.

"Just where do you think you're going", Sarah asked with a smile.

"Well I thought you said you just wanted to go to -- Oh", Chuck smiled as he figured out Sarah's meaning.

"Come on Chuck", Sarah laughed as she opened the door. "I thought you were supposed to be the genius of the team."

"Sorry", Chuck deadpanned as they entered the room. "I'm not that experienced with beautiful women inviting me to bed. Or any women for that matter. In my experience, when a woman tells me she wants to go to bed, she means for me to leave.

Sarah laughed. "Maybe I need to call Carina and have her teach me to be less subtle".

"Well you are getting ready to go to bed with a man on the first date", Chuck laughed. "Maybe there's more Carina in you than you're letting on."

"Just one more thing", Sarah replied in a sexy voice. "I promised you I would keep this dress on all night and I have. I'm hoping that now, just this once, you'll let me slide on that promise."

Chuck swept her in his arms and they passionately kissed for what seemed like forever. When the kiss finally broke, Chuck replied.

"Just this once."


	3. Chuck vs Sarah's Test Girl Talk

_I still don't own Chuck. Is it for sale?_

Chuck and Sarah were in their newly found favorite position, cuddled together on Sarah's love seat watching TV. It really didn't matter what was on since they were only half watching anyway. The more important thing was just enjoying each other's company. Sarah was leaning on Chuck's shoulder and had her head resting on the crook of his neck. Chuck's arm was around Sarah's shoulder and resting on her oft arm. Occasionally he would softly rub her upper arm. Except for the occasional contented sigh, they were silent. Neither had moved for some time, reluctant to break the warm glow that filled the room. Finally Chuck spoke.

"Sarah", Chuck asked softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure", replied Sarah without moving.

"Who do you talk to", Chuck asked.

"What do you mean", Sarah asked as she moved her head the smallest bit possible to look into Chuck's eyes.

"Who to you have to confide in", continued Chuck. "I mean who do you talk to about things like clothes and men and that sort of girlfriend stuff? I mean, I have Morgan. Ellie has her female doctor friends. Awesome has his frat buddies. Who do you have?"

"Well I have you", Sarah smiled.

"I know that", Chuck replied as he hugged Sarah a little tighter. "But that's not what I mean. You know that you can talk to me about anything and I'll be there for you but I'm sure that there are some things you'd be more comfortable talking to another girl".

"Like what for instance?"

"Ok, here's an example", Chuck started. "Let me ask you a question. You're in love. Right?"

"Yes, yes I am", Sarah smiled. "Totally."

"And that's a big thing in your life, isn't it", Chuck questioned. "I mean it doesn't happen very often. Right?"

"Right again", Sarah replied hesitantly. "I think this is a first for me."

"Ok", Chuck continued. "You have this huge, exciting change in your life. Who have you told? I mean, I'm not expecting a name. I know you probably can't tell me that. I'm just hoping you have someone to talk to.

"You're right", Sarah smiled. "There is one person I've told about being in love. The CIA knows that agents need to be able to talk to someone or they would eventually go crazy. They set up a secure phone bridge so that we can sometimes talk casually when a mission allows. I'll tell you the name because you already know her. I usually get to talk to Carina a couple of times a week for a few minutes. She knows about you. About us."

"Carina", questioned Chuck. "Carina? Carina is your best friend? The one you share your secrets with? I'm sorry Sarah but Carina doesn't seem like a very good best friend to me. Do you know that she tried to seduce me the last time she was here? That she told me she enjoyed taking things that Sarah wanted?"

"I know", Sarah sighed. "Carina has her quirks. There's no question about that. She just has a way, way, way, more casual attitude towards sex than anyone else on the planet. Just because she has faults doesn't make her any less of a friend. Don't get me started on Morgan's quirks."

"Point well taken", Chuck laughed as he held out his palm in a peace gesture. "I'm just glad you have somebody. Being a spy is such a lonely business. I was just getting worried for you. I just didn't want to think that you didn't have anyone to talk to. I don't want you to betray any confidences and if you don't want to talk about it, I totally understand. But I'm curious. What did she say when you told her?"

"Are you sure you want to know", Sarah questioned after a momentary pause.

"Yes."

"She yelled at me", Sarah started. "A lot. She told me that I was being unprofessional and was risking my career. She also told me that I was going to get hurt again. Just like with Bryce. She reminded me that I thought I was in love with Bryce only to realize after some time had passed that I really wasn't. She asked me how was this different and how was I sure?"

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was sure", Sarah replied as she smiled at Chuck. "When she asked how I knew, I just told her I didn't know how to explain it. I just was."

"What did she say then?"

"She told me that she was very happy for us. Then we talked about some stuff that I don't think I will share", Sarah replied as a flush crept into her face.

"I'm afraid to ask", Chuck laughed. After a minute, he continued. "Do you think I could talk to Carina sometime?" "I mean she doesn't know about the intersect does she?"

"No", Sarah shook her head firmly. "Of course not. Carina doesn't know anything about me that's classified. She knows that you're very valuable. She knows that I'm assigned as your handler. But she doesn't know any specifics about you or the mission. Why would you want to her? What would you talk about?"

"I'm not specifically sure", Chuck started hesitantly. "I just want to talk to someone to really knows you. Knows what makes you tick. Please don't take this the wrong way, but there are so many things you can't tell me about. Carina can talk to me openly without worrying about telling me something classified. She doesn't know the classified stuff. It would just let me feel closer to you. Maybe let me understand what you're going through a little better. Maybe make me able to take care of you a little better. Maybe find some ways to keep from pissing you off. Would that be ok?"

"How could I say no to that", Sarah laughed. It happens that Carina is coming to town next week to introduce me to her new partner. How about we all meet for dinner at Guido's? We never did get to actually eat there. Maybe then you can schedule Carina for a little one on one time. You know it's funny. Right after she yelled at me for being unprofessional, she told me she had a thing for her new partner. Actually thing is my term. I think she said hots."

"As long as you don't throw a drink in my face this time", Chuck replied. "Thanks for understanding."

"Great", Sarah sighed as she laid her head back down on Chuck's chest. "Now it's time to get back to snuggling."

"How could I say no to that", Chuck responded.

Chuck and Sarah arrived at Guido's about fifteen minutes before the scheduled meeting time and got a table for four. As they waited for Carina and her new partner to arrive, Chuck looked around the restaurant. It was actually a pretty nice place when there wasn't wine being thrown in your face. Chuck spotted Carina's face coming in the restaurant with a tall, dark haired man.

As the man turned towards the table, Chuck flashed. Fields of Poppy flowers, a ship full of explosives, building schematic plans for a nuclear power plant, and a mushroom cloud.

As Sarah watched Chuck's face she was aware of the flash.

"You've got to be kidding", Sarah said with evident exasperation. "Every time we come in here? What did you see?

"Sarah", Chuck whispered. "We have a problem. Carina's new partner's name is Jim Smith. He is Fulcrum."


	4. Chuck vs Sarah's Test The Mission

_I still don't own Chuck. Is it for sale?_

"Sarah", Chuck whispered. "We have a problem. Carina's new partner's name is Jim Smith. He is Fulcrum."

Sarah almost instantly transformed into agent mode, quickly searching the room for threats. When she was satisfied that the room was safe, she whispered to Chuck. "Does he know about you?"

"I don't think so", was Chuck's reply. "I think he is using his DEA position to import heroin from Afghanistan. They are plotting to use the profits to sabotage a nuclear power plant. Do you think Carina knows?"

"I don't know", was Sarah's hurried reply with a worried expression. "I don't think so but we have to be prepared for anything. It would draw too much attention for us to leave now. Let's get through dinner as calmly and quickly as we can. We'll try and set up two meetings for tomorrow. While you're talking to Carina, I'll try and get close to our new friend here. Let's see if I can get him to reveal what he's up to. We'll contact Casey as soon as we're done here tonight."

Just then, Carina noticed Chuck and Sarah. She waived and came running over.

"Sarah, I've missed you so much", exclaimed Carina as she embraced Sarah warmly.

"Chuck", always nice to see you again", Carina said as she stepped up to Chuck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Chuck, Sarah, I'd like you to meet my new partner Jim Smith."

Chuck and Jim shook hands with a reciprocal "Nice to meet you".

The rest of the meal was a blur to Chuck. He was much too occupied trying to stay calm to give much thought to the food or conversation. Fortunately, with Carina at the table, there was little need for Chuck to carry any conversation. Chuck thankfully listened to Sarah and Carina chitchat. Mostly Carina. Finally, Carina turned her attention to Chuck.

"Well Chuckie boy", she started with the beginnings of a mischievous smile. "Sarah tells me you want to have a chat with me. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not really sure", Chuck blushed. "I'm just hoping that you can give me some hints on what makes my girl here tick", he said with a nod towards Sarah. "Maybe you can give me some pointers on how to stay on her good side."

"There's no other side to be on and survive", laughed Carina. "From what I hear, every side you've been on so far has been very, very good. If you know what I mean."

"Carina", Sarah exclaimed softly, as her face began to turn noticeably red.

Chuck's face matched Sarah's. He finally choked out, "Please help me stay there."

"Why don't you come over to our hotel room tomorrow about 7:00", Carina smiled. "We can have a chat."

"Room? As in singular", Sarah asked slyly.

"Always trying to save the taxpayers money", Carina replied with a grin.

"I have an idea", Sarah said coyly. "How about I pick up Jim and keep him occupied while the two of you chat? How about it Jim? Want to see the sights", as she turned her megawatt smile in his direction.

"If the sights are better than this then I definitely have to see them", Jim replied as he leered at Sarah.

Carina's face suddenly lost its mischievous grin as she shot a glare towards Sarah. "I guess we'll call it a night until tomorrow then."

Carina and Jim said their goodbyes and left the restaurant. As soon as they were out of earshot, Chuck leaned into Sarah.

"From the way he was trying to look down your dress all night, I think I know what sights he's hoping to see", Chuck smiled.

"I guess you could say that he's not exactly a one women man, couldn't you", Sarah sighed.

"Not that I can really blame him. Now that I've seen the sights, I have to admit, they are spectacular", deadpanned Chuck.

Sarah smiled at Chuck as she got up from her seat. "Let's go talk to Casey and report in."

Sarah called Casey from the car and by the time they arrived at his place Casey had already started the videoconference with Washington. General Beckman was speaking.

"Jim Smith has had a rather unspectacular career in the DEA", Beckman started. "His most notable mission was Operation Poppy in 2005. That operation was a sting to intercept a shipload of heroin from Afghanistan. Unfortunately, when the ship was raided at the port in Los Angeles, it was empty. To this day, we're not sure where the heroin went. It had a street value of well over a hundred million dollars. If Smith is really part of Fulcrum, it's possible that he had a hand in diverting the drugs for them to sell and use the profits to finance their other activities. We don't know about Carina Hansen's loyalties, at this point. Is that correct?"

"Yes General", replied Sarah. "I know her pretty well and I'd be very surprised and disappointed if she was part of Fulcrum. But I guess it would be prudent to fear the worst."

"Yes Agent Walker. I agree", said General Beckman. "I understand that you and Mr. Bartowski have arranged meetings with Carina and Smith to try and ascertain their intentions. I understand why Smith agreed to meet with you, Agent Walker, considering your - umm - assets. But why in the world would Carina agree to meet with Chuck?"

Sarah looked at floor.

Casey spoke. "She has a crush on Chuck, General. She attempted to start a relationship with him during our mission last year."

"Ok", replied the General. "I find that a little hard to believe but ok. I've got to tell you, I'm a little uncomfortable with Chuck being alone with someone who we fear might be Fulcrum. But I guess we have little choice. Agent Casey, you will monitor Agent Walker and Smith. We know he's Fulcrum so we'll treat him as the higher priority. Mr. Bartowski, be very careful. You're going to be on your own with Carina Hansen. We hope she's loyal but we can't be totally sure. I don't need to remind you that she is a trained agent who knows a hundred different ways to kill you. Well you have your orders. Good luck."

As soon as the screen went blank, Sarah turned to Casey.

"Carina has a crush on Chuck", she laughed.

"What was I supposed to say", Casey shot back. "Chuck asked to talk to her alone so he could get some pointers on how to keep a girlfriend?"

"How about, Chuck was the only one who wouldn't end up handcuffed to her bed", Chuck laughed.

Sarah looked at Casey, expecting him to explode. Instead all three burst out laughing.

"If Chuck ends up handcuffed to her bed, we've all got big problems", laughed Casey.

"Some of us more than others", Sarah said sternly as she looked at Chuck but then broke into a smile.

As Chuck drove Sarah home, they talked about the upcoming mission.

"Do you really think that Carina might be Fulcrum", Chuck asked Sarah.

"No", replied Sarah. "I really don't. But just to be on the safe side be very careful. Talk to her about the things that you want to know about me but don't talk about our mission."

"It's going to be very hard concentrating on what Carina is saying", Chuck said sadly. "I'm going to be too worried about you and Jim Smith. I saw by the look in his eyes that he is going to be all over you."

"I thought you told me that you weren't going to be jealous any more", Sarah asked amused.

"I didn't say I was never going to be jealous", Chuck replied. "I just said it was selfish. It is selfish. I'm sorry but I am a little jealous. Just for the record, I am more than a little concerned for your safety. This is a trained agent who is a member of Fulcrum. He is dangerous."

"Don't worry about me", Sarah laughed. "I can take care of myself. Casey is going to have my back all night. Just keep thinking that we'll see each other later after it's over."

Chuck walked Sarah to her door, holding her hand. As Sarah opened the door, Chuck gave her a peck on the lips goodnight. As Chuck started to pull away, he felt Sarah's hand behind his head. She pulled Chuck's lips to hers and gave him a passionate kiss.

When the kiss finally broke she whispered, "Just for the record, it's ok to be a little jealous sometimes. It shows that you care."


	5. Sarah's Test Plesant Conversation

_I still don't own Chuck. Is it for sale?_

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were all in Casey's apartment preparing for the night's mission. Casey was giving instructions.

"Bartowski, Walker", Casey began. "You both have listening bugs and GPS trackers on you. I'll be monitoring your conversations. We can't risk earpieces since they are both agents. We wouldn't want them to notice and get tipped off. Walker, you're going to try and get Jim Smith down to the hotel bar to see if you can get him to give up anything. Chuck, you're going to stay in the room and talk with Carina. I'll be in the car. Hopefully neither of you will leave the hotel. If that happens, for some reason, I'll stay with Walker. Walker, try and give Chuck about an hour and then bring back Smith. After you're done, we'll all come back here and debrief. After that, we'll report in. Any questions?"

"I just hope that Sarah can get Smith to give up something before she has to umm debrief. If you catch my meaning", Chuck said with a smile.

"Hey", Sarah smiled back. "I've seen Carina in action. She may know a hundred ways to kill you but she knows a thousand ways to get you naked. If you're going to worry about anybody tonight, worry about yourself while we're back here later going over what happened."

"Great", Chuck exclaimed. "As long as there's no pressure."

"Can we just go to work", Casey growled. "That pizza we had for dinner isn't sitting that well as it is. Listening to you two is about to put me over the edge."

Chuck and Sarah drove to the hotel separately from Casey. Just in case they were spotted. As they were in the elevator Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand.

"Don't worry about tonight", Sarah said softly. "I'm not really sure why you wanted to talk to Carina but I hope you find out what it is you're looking for. And don't worry about me. Nothing's going to happen. I'm going to be in a hotel bar for an hour. I'm highly trained as a seductress but even I can't work that fast."

"I know", replied Chuck, just as softly. "I just like worrying about you. I love you."

"And I you", was Sarah's reply. "I like it that you like worrying about me. Just not on a mission. Ok?" Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand.

"Got it", said Chuck as the elevator doors opened. "Let's do this."

They found the right room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Carina opened the door.

"Hi, you two", exclaimed Carina as she hugged Sarah. "Come in".

The room was very nice. It was a suite with a separate bedroom, kitchenette, and living room space. Jim Smith was sitting on the sofa watching Sports Center.

"Hi", Jim said to both of them. But he was looking only at Sarah.

Sarah looked around the room and laughed. "Nice room. So much for saving the taxpayer's money."

"Well, it is still cheaper than two regular rooms", Carina laughed.

"Well", Jim began. "Are you ready to give these two some privacy? What did you have in mind for tonight?

"I thought we'd go down to the bar and have a drink", Sarah replied with a smile. "Or two. Would that be ok?"

Jim nodded. "Fine", he said.

"Ok then", Sarah replied. "Let's get going. Behave yourselves, you two", she said looking directly at Carina. "We'll be back in about an hour."

As Sarah and Jim left the room, Sarah turned her megawatt smile towards Jim. As soon as the door closed she looped her arm around his and pulled him close.

"I'm so looking forward to having an adult conversation", Sarah breathed. "I feel like I've been babysitting for a year now."

As soon as the door closed, Carina walked over to where Chuck was standing. She grabbed his hand and practically pulled him into the middle of the room.

"Chuck", she said softly with a coy smile. "I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to being alone with you again. Please. Sit down. Let me get you a drink."

Chuck sat on the sofa in the spot where Jim had previously been sitting. Carina handed him a beer and sat down next to him just a little closer then would normally be appropriate.

"I understand that here are some things that you want to know about Sarah", Carina said softly. "How about a trade? I'll tell you about Sarah and you can tell me about you."

"What do you want to know about me", Chuck asked hesitantly.

"Like how you taste", Carina replied.

Suddenly she was kissing Chuck. First, on the lips, then several small kisses that traveled down Chuck's neck. "I prefer nonverbal communication", she purred between kisses.

Chuck was too stunned to move. He tried to move away from Carina but was stopped by the sofa armrest. "Please Carina. No.", he stammered.

"Come on Chuck", Carina breathed as she continued up and down Chuck's neck. "I know you want this. I want it too."

"Please. Carina. Stop. Sarah.", Chuck moaned.

"Chuck, I know you want this", Carina whispered. "Sarah will never know", she said as she intentionally rubbed her chest against Chuck's on her way back up to his mouth. She looked Chuck directly in the eyes and whispered in her most seductive tone, "Chuck. I'll do anything you want tonight. Anything at all."

Carina attached her month to Chuck's. Chuck could feel Carina's tongue probing his lips.

Chuck pressed his palms against Carina's chest, trying to push her away.

Carina misinterpreted Chuck's intent. She moaned, "Yes Chuck", into his mouth as she continued kissing him.

Finally Chuck, in desperation, pushed Carina as hard as he could. Carina flew backwards off the sofa and landed hard. She appeared to bounce once before coming to rest on the floor. She looked at Chuck with confusion written on her face.

"I'm so sorry", Chuck exclaimed in a panic. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't get you to stop. Are you ok?"

Carina's face changed from a look of confusion to a sad smile.

"You really do love her. Don't you", she said softly.

"Yes. More than I can describe using words", Chuck replied as he offered his hand to help Carina up.

"Ok Chuck", Carina said as Chuck helped her to her feet. "What do you want to know?"

"Well first off, what the hell was that all about", asked Chuck animatedly as Carina sat down on the sofa. This time a respectable distance away. "I thought you were Sarah's friend?"

"Come on Chuck", Carina smiled. "I am way more than Sarah's friend. We trained together. We consider each other the sister we never had. I'd do anything for her. But you have to realize, I'm an agent. That's how I get men to tell me the truth."

"I told you that I loved her", Chuck said.

"You mean a man would never lie about loving a women", asked Carina in a mocking tone. "You told me you were in love but I didn't believe it. Now I do. If you're going to be in love with an agent, you'd better get used to it."

"So you're telling me that Sarah does this", asked Chuck.

"Sarah's style is more subtle than mine", Carina laughed. "But yes, she has. Many times. Sarah would do anything to make the mission a success. Anything."

"And what would you have done if I had not stopped you", asked Chuck.

"Well", admitted Carina. "We would have made sweaty, passionate love for about forty five minutes. You would have learned a couple of new moves. Then later tonight I would have told Sarah and she would dump you. Or hurt you. Or both."

"What about six months ago", Chuck asked. "Were you testing me then as well?"

"No", Carina laughed. "That was real. I love Sarah but we are competitive. You weren't in any sort of relationship then so you were fair game.

"What can you tell me about Sarah that will make me understand her better", asked Chuck.

Carina paused for a minute to collect her thoughts. Finally she spoke. "Sarah's real life was messed up. I don't know the specifics but her home life wasn't good. I think that's a common thing for agents. I think that Sarah is driven to be such a good agent because she is afraid of living in the real world. It hasn't been good to her. I know that's why she felt she was in love with her old boy friend, Bryce. Has she told you about Bryce?"

Chuck nodded.

"Bryce was an excellent agent", Carina continued. "With Bryce, she could have a relationship without having to live in the real world. But it turned out that he was a lousy boyfriend."

"What was missing", asked Chuck.

"Love", replied Carina. "Bryce never really cared for Sarah as a person. She was only a convenience for him. She was his eye candy. He was only her friend when he wanted something. She really never loved him either."

"How do you know", asked Chuck.

"Well let's just say if you were Bryce, we would be about half way through our sweaty love making session" Carina smiled. "One thing that you should know about Sarah. She is not a good agent. She's not a great agent. She's the best agent. There is some reason you're not telling me why she's assigned to you. You're obviously much more valuable then you're saying. I'm not asking and I don't want to know. It's obvious though."

"What can I do to help her", asked Chuck.

"Get her into the real world", answered Carina quickly. "I don't know how you're going to do that. She longs for the real world. She just doesn't think she deserves it. I can't tell you how. You're going to have to figure that out on your own. I can just tell you that I'm afraid for her. If she keeps throwing herself into her work, accepting more and more dangerous assignments, she isn't going to survive. It's just going to be a matter of time before her luck runs out."

"Do you think I have a chance", asked Chuck.

"I honestly don't know", replied Carina. "Sarah thinks she loves you. I'm not sure and you never will be either."

"What do you mean", asked Chuck.

"Well", Carina started. "If the mission called for her to act like she loved you to keep you controlled, she would act like she loved you. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference and neither would I. The only way you'll ever know for sure is if she picks you over the job. If she ever does that, you'll know. Otherwise, you're going to wake up one morning and she'll be gone and you'll never see her again."

"Can you put in a good word for me", Chuck smiled.

"I will", Carina nodded. "I just wish it would do any good. You're a nice guy, Chuck and I know that you really love Sarah. Even though you just spoiled my perfect seduction record, I hope you get through to her. I'm rooting for you."

"Perfect", Chuck questioned. "How can that be?"

"Well not counting the gay ones", Carina laughed. "Wait a minute. You're not gay are you? Don't answer that. Sarah has already told me how good you are in bed. I'm really happy that I'm not going to find out for myself."

"Thank you so much", Chuck said softly. "Even though I didn't think so about twenty minutes ago, I'm happy that Sarah has you as a friend. Thanks so much for the information. I'm going to make her love me or die trying. You know I'm not coming on to you but do you think I could have a hug?"

"Of course", Carina smiled as she leaned into Chuck's shoulder for a brief hug. "I won't even report this one".

Sarah and Jim were in the hotel bar. They were sitting next to each other in booth. They had just finished their second drink and were waiting for the waitress to bring the third round.

"I can't wait to get off this assignment", Sarah laughed as she casually let her hand rest on Jim's thigh. "I feel like I have been in nerd heaven for the past year."

"How did you get stuck here", asked Jim as the waitress brought their drinks. He was obviously looking down Sarah's blouse.

"I don't know", laughed Sarah as she leaned forward to make sure Jim would get a better look. "Blow up one congressman's car by mistake and you end up here for a year. I think I would do just about anything to get out of here and back to the field", Sarah said as she squeezed Jim's thigh.

"Carina tells me you're in love with this Chuck", Jim asked.

"Please", laughed Sarah as she leaned her head on Jim's shoulder. "It was so easy to make him think that. Now, he's my love sick slave. If I told him to cut off his right arm, he would.

"Well Sarah", Jim said as he put his arm around Sarah's shoulder. "I may just be able to help you out. There's a group within the intelligence community that thinks our country is going in the wrong direction. We're always looking for good agents. Maybe we can meet tomorrow night and I'll introduce you to the regional leader", as he took his hand from around Sarah's shoulder and placed it on her thigh. "Maybe if that works out, we can go to your place and see where the night takes us", he leered as he moved his hand up her thigh far more than would be considered appropriate.

"Sounds good", Sarah replied seductively. "If you can hook me up with someone who can get me off this assignment, I'm sure I can find a way to thank you properly."

"We'd better get back", Sarah said reluctantly. "Our hour's up. I'd better get back to babysitting. How about tomorrow, I'll pick you up at eight in front of the hotel?

"Sounds good to me", said Jim as they entered the elevator.

Sarah reached her arms around Jim's neck and kissed him passionately. "I just want to give you a taste of what to expect tomorrow", she whispered.

Then they went in to the room, Chuck was waiting expectantly.

"Are you ready to go", Sarah asked.

"Yup", was Chuck's single word reply.

Once they were safely in the elevator, Chuck turned to Sarah and asked, "How did it go?"

"Great", Sarah replied. "The asshole is trying to recruit me into Fulcrum."


	6. Chuck vs Sarah's Test Fallout

_I still don't own Chuck. Is it for sale?_

Chuck and Sarah drove to Casey's apartment in silence. Sarah knew that there was something wrong, she just wasn't sure what.

"Is he jealous", she wondered. "I don't see how. He doesn't know what happened. Besides that, nothing happened that he hasn't seen before. I mean, I kissed Jim Smith but he would understand that. Wouldn't he? Maybe Carina said something to upset him. What could she have said? Maybe he'll tell me.

"Chuck", Sarah asked softly as they parked the car. "Is there something wrong?"

"Can we talk about it after the debriefing", Chuck asked sadly. "I really don't think I'm up to it right now."

"Ok", said Sarah. "You know whatever it is; you can talk to me about it."

"I know", Chuck replied. "I'm just a little down. Do you mind if I take a quick shower and meet you at Casey's?"

"That will be fine", Sarah replied. "I'll see you there in a few minutes.

"Chuck", Sarah called softly as he was walking away. "I love you."

"I know", was Chuck's response as he continued walking.

As soon as Sarah entered Casey's apartment, she asked Casey, "What's wrong with Chuck? "Did Carina say something to upset him?"

"Before or after she tried to get him in bed", Casey sneered. "You ought to be very proud of your boy. Carina's perfect seduction record is history. Trust me, she threw everything but the kitchen sink at him and he didn't budge. Any other guy, including me, would have been all over her."

"Really", Sarah smiled. "I was afraid she might try something like that."

"Really", was Casey's reply. "But I don't think that's why he is down."

"Why Then", asked Sarah.

"After Chuck shot Carina down, they started talking", Casey replied. "She told him that there was no way he could ever be sure that you loved him. That if you were just trying to control him, you'd act the same way and he'd never be able to know the difference. That he might wake up one morning and you'd be gone and he'd never see you again."

"No", whispered Sarah.

"Yup, that's got to be hard", replied Casey. "You know that I'm not a big fan of this relationship thing. But if you're going to have one, I think you need to be honest with the kid. I heard you and Jim Smith tonight. I heard you tell him that you were playing Chuck. I also heard you make plans to take him to your apartment tomorrow. I also heard you kiss him. Now I know all that was just for cover. But Chuck doesn't know that. It's probably all going to come out in the debriefing. I'm sure that is going to mess with his head."

"Casey", Sarah said softly. "I'm not messing with Chuck. I love him."

"Well you'd better find some way to prove that to him or we're going to have a sad pathetic asset for a while."

When Chuck arrived at Casey's, Casey and Sarah were already talking to Washington.

"So let me get this straight, Agent Walker", said General Beckman. "Jim Smith is trying to recruit you into joining Fulcrum? He is going to introduce you to the regional commander? That is a huge mistake on his part. Why would he do that?"

"Well General", Sarah began hesitantly. "I told him that I was bored with my current assignment and would be grateful to get out of here. Smith offered to introduce me to the Fulcrum regional commander as long as I would show him my, umm, my gratitude later. If he thought about it rationally, he would never do it. I had to make sure that all he's thinking about is his, his, well his reward."

Chuck's head shot up as he heard Sarah.

"Very resourceful Agent Walker", praised Beckman with a laugh. "That's using your head. And the rest of your body as well, I suppose. What is your plan tomorrow?"

"I'm picking him up tomorrow at 8:00", Sarah replied.

"Casey", Beckman ordered. "You are to tail Sarah and Smith. Take the intersect along to see if he flashes on anybody. As soon as we've identified the Fulcrum commander and Walker is safely gone, we'll raid whatever facility they met in. Maybe there will be other Fulcrum agents there as well. Then Casey and Walker, you can apprehend Smith. We'll bring in Carina for questioning and if we're convinced she's clean, we'll be done with this. I don't have to tell you what a huge opportunity this is. We have a great chance to deal Fulcrum a severe blow. I don't want this opportunity to pass. Ok. You have your orders. Dismissed."

After the meeting was over, Chuck drove Sarah back to her place. The silence was deafening. Finally, Sarah couldn't stand the tension.

"Chuck? What's wrong", she said softly.

"I'd have to make a list", Chuck snapped, as he tried to concentrate on his driving.

"Ok", Sarah replied. "Make me a list."

"Well first, I'm scared to death for you tomorrow but we can talk about that later", Chuck said rather harshly. "Second and more importantly, I'm really upset with you."

"I know, Chuck", said Sarah. "I'm really sorry that Carina put you through that."

"That wasn't fun", Chuck replied. "But that's not why I'm upset. It wasn't your fault that Carina did that. I'm the one that asked to talk to her. I think that you tried to warn me that something like that might happen."

"Ok", sighed Sarah. "I'm really sorry that Carina told you that you'd never know if I really love you. I don't know what to say. I know how I feel but I don't know how to prove it to you. Anything I would say to you, I would also say if I were trying to control you. I know that's true but I really wish Carina hadn't rubbed it in you face."

"That's not why I'm upset", Chuck said with a heavy sigh. "That makes me sad but I guess it just comes with the territory. The thought that I might wake up one day and never see you again scares me to death. But, in the end, I guess I'll have to learn to live with it."

They arrived at Sarah's apartment. Once they were inside, Sarah turned to Chuck and grabbed his hand.

"Well", Sarah sighed. "That just leaves my hour with Jim Smith. Is that it?"

"Bingo."

"Chuck, please don't be jealous", Sarah said softly. "I can't stand him. My only fantasy is where I see his face when I throw a knife in his neck."

"I'm not jealous, well maybe a little but that's not why I'm upset", Chuck replied.

"Then why", Sarah asked.

Chuck hesitated before he began. "Remember when you and Casey and I where in the hotel stakeout and we were watching CNN?"

Sarah nodded.

"Remember the story of the riot in Syria where they burned an American flag", Chuck asked. "Remember how upset you and Casey got?"

Sarah nodded again.

"Why", Chuck asked. "I mean, after all, it's only a piece of cloth. The answer is obvious. You got upset because that flag represents something that you've sacrificed for. Something that you've had to do unspeakable things to protect. Something that people you know died for. Something that you cherish. Right?"

Sarah nodded

"Well that's how I feel about you", Chuck said softly. "The first time that you told me that you loved me was the high point in my life. I'll never ever forget how I felt standing there. A Sarah Walker smile is one of the most valuable things in the world to me. I cherish it. When you waste it on guys like Jim Smith, it makes me feel like its being diminished. And we're not only talking about a smile. I know that I agreed that I would have to deal with you flirting. But this is way beyond that. This guy thinks he's going to possess you tomorrow as his personal plaything. He got that smile, that kiss, that cheap feel without cherishing you. He doesn't deserve it. I hate him."

"Chuck, I'm sorry", Sarah cried as her eyes filled with tears. "I did that because it is my job. It's what I do. Fulcrum is out to kill you. Or worse. We have a chance to stop them. I did it to protect you."

"I know that you did", Chuck said softly, tears filling his own eyes. "And don't think for a minute that I'm not grateful. I am. I admire you and the sacrifices you've made more than you'll ever know. I just hate that you have to do it. I just hate that you have to subject yourself to having to let this guy look down your dress and feel you up. I hate the CIA for putting you into these dangerous situations with no regard for your safety. I hate the training that makes you not be able to tell someone you love them and have them believe it. I hate them for not cherishing you like you deserve to be cherished. I'm just not going to stand by and let anyone diminish something I cherish so much. Not even you."

"Chuck, I'm so sorry", Sarah sobbed as she threw herself into Chuck's arm and buried her head in his chest.

"I know", Chuck whispered as he put his arms around Sarah and hugged her tightly. "I know you are."

Sarah was silently sobbing on Chuck's chest.

After a moment, Chuck continued. "Carina told me that the people in the real world haven't treated you very well. I know that's made you think of the job as your life. I agree that it's a very important job. But I can picture another job that's just as important. Picture there's a baby girl taking her first steps. Her mother needs to be there to catch her when she falls. To take her to her first day of school and calm her fears. To make her know that everything is ok. To teach her about clothes and boys and the difference between being sexy and being slutty. Maybe even teach her how to throw a knife. That job is every bit as important as being an agent."

Sarah continued to sob.

"You've probably guessed that I hope that little girl is my daughter too", Chuck said. "But even if it can't be you and me, I still want you to have that life. You deserve it. You've done your duty. You've done more than any ten people. I want you to understand that I love you. And when I say that I love you, I mean forever. I know I can't promise you excitement. I can't promise you that you'll always be happy. Life just doesn't work like that. I can promise you that you'll always, always be the most loved person on the planet. That is, if you'll let me."

Sarah looked up at Chuck. "I'm scared", she said through her tears. "Being an agent is all I've ever been good at."

"I know", Chuck said softly. "Now you know what I feel like on a mission. I'm always scared."

"Chuck, I'm not sure I would be any good as a mom", Sarah said softly. "I've done things that are, are just horrible. I can't tell you about them and I'm not sure I would even if I could. There are things that would change the way you feel. I'm so afraid of how I would feel if you found those things out and stopped loving me."

"Sarah, look at me", Chuck said firmly,

Sarah took a step back from Chuck as he grabbed her hands.

"I never, ever want to hear you say that again", Chuck said slowly and firmly. "Sarah didn't do those things. That was the CIA and their instrument, Agent Walker. "There is nothing, absolutely nothing in your past, present, or future that will ever change the way I feel for you. That ship has sailed. I love you Sarah and I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Ever. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded. Can you be patient with me", she asked.

"I can be very patient", Chuck sighed. "I don't expect this to happen overnight. I don't think that's even possible. All I ask is that you try. You've been lusted after. You've been possessed. Give me a chance to show you how good it feels to really be loved. I've had to learn to live half in your world for the past year. Please try and live half in mine?"

"Ok"

"Sarah, why are you still crying", Chuck asked. "I'm over being upset."

"Chuck", Sarah said. "Will you stay the night and hold me? I don't want to be alone."

"Just for the record", Chuck replied. "That's a question you never have to ask."

"Do you think we should call Beckman and cancel tomorrow", Chuck asked. "I don't want you to get hurt because your mind is somewhere else."

"Don't worry about me", Sarah replied grimly. "In the spy world, I'm awesome. It's every place else that I suck."

They lay in bed with Chuck facing Sarah and his arm around her waist. They were silent for some time.

Finally Sarah spoke. "Chuck? Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure."

"When Carina was trying to seduce you", Sarah said softly. "What were you thinking? I mean, honestly, was there a temptation?"

"I have to admit there was some feeling", Chuck said. "I mean Carina is a beautiful woman. She was rubbing up and down me, kissing me and telling me how she would do anything I wanted. I guess that's every man's fantasy."

"Go on", Sarah replied, a little too quickly.

"Sarah. Are you jealous", Chuck asked incredulously.

"A little", Sarah admitted. "But I really want to know. What stopped you?"

"In my mind, I saw the hurt look on your face when you found out", Chuck whispered. "I never want to see that look."

"I know exactly what you mean", Sarah whispered back. "I saw that look tonight and I haven't been able to stop crying since. I never want to see that look again either."

"Sarah", Chuck said softly. "I don't want you to feel bad. You didn't cheat on me tonight. I just wanted you to understand how I feel."

"But I do feel bad", Sarah half sobbed. "I'm so used to doing whatever the mission called for that I never stopped to think what it would do to you. I'm so, so sorry."

"And that's exactly why the CIA doesn't want it's agents to fall in love", Chuck said. "They don't want you to think about the horrible things they make you do. They don't want you to worry about anyone's feelings. They are using you in the worst kind of way. They tell you that it's your duty to not have feelings. I not trying to make you feel bad about this. That's not why I brought it up. How can I say this? There's a saying. The worst day of fishing is better than the best day of working. That's what you're like for me. The worst day of being with Sarah is better than the best day before she got here. I'm the luckiest person in the world. Ok?"

Sarah smiled up at Chuck and nodded.

Chuck continued. "Think about it. I'm lying here in bed with the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. She's so far out of my league that nobody would believe that we could possibly be together. Not to mention that she speaks seven different languages and can throw a knife into a postage stamp from across the room. This amazing person loves me. With any luck, I'm going to be seduced by two beautiful super agents in the same night. James Bond should be so lucky."

"A little to sure of yourself, aren't you", laughed Sarah as she rolled over and slapped Chuck on the arm.

"I'm just saying", laughed Chuck as he leaned over and kissed Sarah. "Are you feeling better?"

Sarah nodded. "A little." After a minute Sarah stirred.

"Chuck? What color eyes do you think our little girl would have", she whispered.

"I don't know", Chuck smiled. "We are at opposite ends of the eye color spectrum. My vote would be that we'd keep trying until we had at least one of each." After a minute he continued. "You know, I was just kidding about the seduction thing. You're probably not up to it tonight. That's ok. Let's just cuddle."

"Did Carina tell you how competitive we are", Sarah asked.

"As a matter of fact, she did mention it", Chuck smiled.

Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck softly. "Well if you think I'm going to pass up an opportunity to succeed where she failed, you're crazy."

--

Chuck was stirring in that half awake, half asleep zone. He felt the most contented that he could ever remember. He smiled to himself as he remembered his good dream. He willed himself to go back to sleep to finish the dream. Then Sarah stirred and her hair tickled his chest. He opened his eyes and took in her beauty. "It wasn't a dream", he smiled to himself."

Chuck then realized why he was awake. There was load pounding at the door.

Chuck looked over at Sarah. It was a testament to her contentment that he had wakened to the sound before the seasoned spy.

Chuck was about half way to the door when he heard Sarah.

"Chuck. You know you're naked", she said.

Chuck looked back and saw that Sarah had already sprung into action. She had pulled on Chuck's t-shirt. Her gun was in her hand, trained at the door.

Chuck wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked to the door. As he looked into the spy hole, his shoulders sagged noticeably.

Chuck opened the door and said, "Come in. You're going to wake up the neighbors."

"Hi Chuck, it's good to see you", said Bryce. "Sarah, would you mind not pointing your gun at me?"


	7. Chuck vs Sarah's Test Tough Decisions

_The end is in sight. I still don't own Chuck._

Sarah looked at Bryce and lowered her gun.

"Bryce", she exclaimed. "It's four in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"I just got a call from General Beckman", Bryce explained. "I want to talk to you about your mission. Do you think you could make some coffee? We'll need to be alert for this."

As Sarah went into the kitchen to start the coffee maker, Bryce turned to Chuck.

"I'm very surprised to see you here", Bryce said. "Are you working on your cover?"

"Something like that", Chuck replied hesitantly.

"Bryce", called Sarah from the kitchen. "Chuck and I are together."

"Cover together or real together", asked Bryce incredulously.

"Together, together", replied Sarah. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I might", replied Bryce. "Since when are you sleeping with your asset?"

"Since we're in love", Chuck said as he looked to Sarah for reassurance.

"Love", Bryce asked mockingly. "Love? Chuck, Sarah's an agent. Agents don't fall in love. Especially not with an asset."

"No Bryce", replied Chuck pointedly. "Sarah is a person who happens to be an agent. I'm going to have to insist that you respect that."

"Let's calm down", Sarah said as she put her arm around Chuck's waist. "Bryce, we're in love. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. But we are. Deal with it."

"Wow", laughed Bryce. "I would never have guessed this in a million years."

"Why", Chuck and Sarah said at the same time.

Well first off I figured you were still in love with me", Bryce said to Sarah. "And Chuck, buddy", Bryce said condescendingly. "Look at her. I love you man but you have to admit. She's totally out of your league."

Chuck looked at the floor and nodded sadly.

"You arrogant, egocentric son of a bitch", bristled Sarah. "Let me tell you something. First, Chuck is the most genuine, gentle, wonderful person I've ever met. I can't believe that he'd be interested in me. If anyone is out of their league in this relationship, he's out of mine. Second, I don't know how to tell you this plainly enough so you'll understand. We are so over. We have been for a long time. Now, tell us what you want or get the hell out."

"Ok Sarah", Bryce started. "Calm down. You always get too emotional. I'll explain why I'm here. I need your help with Fulcrum."

"I'm listening", replied Sarah.

"I understand that this Jim Smith has offered to introduce you to the Fulcrum regional commander today", Bryce began as he carefully sipped his steaming coffee. Beckman say's that your plan calls for you to take the commander and Smith out as soon as the introduction is over. I don't want you to do that."

"Why", asked Sarah.

"Think about it", Bryce continued. "If we capture the regional commandeer, that is an excellent thing. But if you could infiltrate the Fulcrum organization, we could possibly take down the entire organization. I'm thinking that you would meet with this guy, agree to join Fulcrum, and possibly take a couple of assignments to prove your loyalty to them. Then you'll have their confidence and we can really nail them."

"I have two problems with that", Chuck exclaimed. "One, its way too dangerous. Two, Sarah made a deal with Jim Smith that she would bring him back here after the meeting and be his plaything. If she were to keep up her cover for the period of time you're talking about, she'd have to make good on that deal."

"So", asked Bryce.

"So, that's unacceptable to me", replied Chuck. "It's not worth it."

"Chuck, try and understand", Bryce said. "Sarah is an agent. She does whatever is required for the mission. Spending a night with this guy is no big deal. She's done it lots of times. I can't tell you how many times she was with other men when we were together. It never bothered me."

Sort of makes you wonder why you're not still together", Chuck replied sarcastically. "Doesn't it? You come in here thinking that she still loves you and you treat her like that? Let me ask you a question, Bryce. "Let's assume Jim Smith is gay. Would you come over and be his plaything to gain his confidence?"

"That's not the same thing", Bryce said. "Of course not."

"It's a lot easier when it's Sarah that's on her knees", said Chuck. "Isn't it?"

"Sarah", Bryce said as he stood and walked to the door. "I can't order you to do this. Beckman said it was your decision. You know this is the right thing. You know it's your duty. Please try to talk some sense into him. Call Beckman and let her know whatever you decide."

As soon as Bryce left, Chuck turned to Sarah.

"What happed to him", Chuck said softly. "He wasn't like this. He was my best friend."

"He became a spy", Sarah responded sadly. "That's what this life turns you into."

"Please don't do this", Chuck pleaded. "This is too dangerous. It's too demeaning. No one can expect you to do this."

"Chuck", Sarah sighed. Can we please discuss this without jealousy? Bryce is right about one thing. It's my duty."

"This is not about me being jealous", Chuck replied. "Of course I'm jealous. The thought of Jim Smith possessing you in this very room makes me sick to my stomach. But my main concern is for you. Sarah, you have to get out of this mindset that you'll do anything for the mission. It's unhealthy. Especially when the people who are doing the ordering don't give a rip about you. How can you ever hope to have a real life when you're willing to do anything for the mission? They'll keep using you and using you until there's nothing left. You heard Bryce. He sure as hell isn't willing to do anything for the mission. Why should you have to? I'm really hoping that feeling loved will make a difference to you."

"If it hadn't made a difference, we wouldn't be having this conversation", Sarah replied as she hugged Chuck. "Agent Walker would do this with question. I think it is my duty. I think that it will help protect you. I just don't want to lose you over this."

"What part of, I don't ever want to hear that again, don't you understand", replied Chuck as he wrapped his arms around Sarah tightly. "Listen to me. This has nothing to do with how I feel for you. I don't want you to do it. I don't think it's your duty. But understand. If you feel this is something you have to do, I'm going to support you. Will I be happy? Of course not. Will I be jealous? Insanely. Will it change the way I feel for you? No way in hell."

"I have a confession to make", Sarah said as she stepped back and looked at the floor.

Chuck simply nodded for her to continue.

Sarah continued to look at the floor. "You remember ten days ago when I said that I loved you?"

Chuck nodded.

"I was controlling you", Sarah whispered.

"Please don't misunderstand", Sarah added quickly as she saw Chuck's face. "I love you. I have for a long time now. So much that it scares me. It's just that I never would have told you unless it was required for the mission. I told you because I needed you to behave better. I was so stupid that I was willing to give up the best thing that's ever happened to me for a mission. I'm so sorry."

"So, in a way, my screwing up some missions was a good thing", Chuck said with a smile. "It got us together."

Sarah looked at Chuck in amazement. "You're not upset?"

"Of course not", Chuck laughed. "Sarah, everyone could see that you were struggling with your feelings. It was pretty obvious. I wish I could tell you that my screwing up was part of a brilliant plan. But it wasn't. I was just panicked that I'd never get through to you. My screwing up was just luck."

"Maybe not", Sarah laughed. "I was pretty pissed. I was torn between telling you I love you and breaking one of your fingers."

"Then I really feel lucky", Chuck laughed. "Although, I'd gladly trade a finger or two for what's happened to me over the past ten days. Actually, I think there might be a lesson here. You can be totally trained for a mission. You can want to do the right thing. But sometimes it works out best if you just follow your heart."

Chuck extended his arms to Sarah and she quickly joined him in a tight embrace.

After a minute, Sarah sighed. "Ok, Chuck. You win. For the first time in my life, I'm going to follow my heart. I'm going to stick with the original plan. I'll meet with the regional commander. I'll agree to join Fulcrum. I'll try and get them to give me an assignment. Then I'll bring Jim Smith back here and they can move in on the commander. I'll either arrest Smith or throw a knife in his neck. But nothing else. Ok?"

"Thank you Sarah", whispered Chuck as he kissed Sarah on the top of her head.

"No Chuck", whispered Sarah with tears filling her eyes. "Thank you."

They stayed in their tight embrace for a couple of minutes.

"Wait a minute", Chuck exclaimed. "Did you just choose me over the job? Carina said that's when I could be sure."

"You know, I think I just did" laughed Sarah. "Are you sure now?"

"Yup", replied Chuck. "Are you?"

"Yup", smiled Sarah. "I have been for a while."

"Wait a minute", said Chuck slowly with a sly smile. "I just thought of something. Not having any hanky panky with Jim Smith tonight puts you dangerously below your quota. I'd be willing to help you fix that if you'd like", as he grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and started to raise it.

"I surely wouldn't want to be below my quota", laughed Sarah as she raised her arms in the air. "That sounds positively unhealthy."

Chuck had the t-shirt about half way off when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"If that's Bryce again, Chuck growled as he dropped the shirt back into place. "Trained agent or not, I'm kicking his ass."

Just then they heard another knock followed by Carina's voice.

Sarah raised her index finger to Chuck and walked over to the door. She opened it a crack. "Carina, this is not a good time. Is this an emergency?"

"No", Carina answered.

"Then come back in about a half hour", Sarah laughed as she closed the door.

As Sarah turned towards Chuck, she asked him, "Do you realize that's the first time since we've been together that you've ever made the first move?"

Chuck simply nodded with a big grin.

"That's too exciting to waste", she whispered as she walked over to stand in front of Chuck. As she lifted her arms above her head, she whispered, "Now what was it about that quota?"

It was about forty five minutes later that Carina knocked on the door.

"Sarah, I need to talk", she said as Sarah opened the door.

"Carina", Sarah smiled. "Your timing leaves a little to be desired."

"Hi Chuck", laughed Carina. "I was hoping it was you in here and not some other guy. Come on, I'm just kidding guys. I guess our talk must have primed the pump a little. Huh", as she looked at Sarah.

"I heard about your talk", Sarah smiled in return. "Just for your information. The Chuck seduction score is Sarah one Carina zero."

I'm going to take a shower.", Chuck said over his shoulder. Yes Carina. A cold shower. I hope you're happy. By the way, if I am remembering last night correctly, the score is Sarah four Carina zero."

"I wouldn't get too cold. I'm only going to stay for a few minutes", Carina laughed. Turning to Sarah, she asked, "By the way, what did you do to Jim last night? He was like Mt. St. Helens. If you know what I mean. And how was Chuck? Still the best you've ever had?"

"Ladies", said Chuck over his shoulder. "Could we possibly defer this discussion until I'm actually in the shower? Or dead?"

"What did you want to talk about", Sarah laughed to Carina after Chuck was in the bathroom. "And yes, by the way. If anything it's getting better."

"I overheard Jim talking on the phone when he thought I was asleep, Carina whispered. "Sarah, I think he might be Fulcrum."

Sarah looked Carina directly in the eye. "Yes. He is", she said. "He tried to recruit me two times last night. Into Fulcrum and into my pants. I was going to tell you later. Let me ask you Carina. Be honest with me. Where are you?"

"Come on Sarah", Carina cried. "You can't possible think that I'd be part of Fulcrum?"

No. No I didn't", Sarah replied as she hugged Carina. "Jim made a date with me for tonight to introduce me to the regional commander. I'm picking him up in front of the hotel at eight. Once we meet with the commander, Jim thinks he's coming back here so I can show him my gratitude – and the other things he wants to see."

"Let me guess. Like your clothes lying on the floor", Carina asked.

"Pretty much", Sarah smiled.

"I almost forgot", said Carina. "I promised last night that I would put in a good word for Chuck. But looking at your smile, I don't think he needs it. Anybody who would go through what I put him through last night deserves it. I may be the most cynical person in the world when it comes to these things but he really truly loves you. I'm not sure I would be ready for that myself. But seeing the glow on your face might make me rethink that. You must feel great."

"I know", Sarah laughed. "It's so great. I feel like a freaking teenager. I'm going to have to give myself a pep talk before tonight's mission so I don't get myself distracted and killed."

"You'll be fine", Carina reassured. "This is a piece of cake for Sarah Walker. Speaking of tonight, what do you want me to do?"

Sarah just smiled. "Carina", she said. "I just think I might have a plan."


	8. Chuck vs Sarah's Test Welcome Home

_My original concept was to make this story a series of episodes similar to the show's style. Sarah's Test was originally supposed to be a single chapter in the Real Relationship story. It just got too long to fit in a single episode. I apologize that the chapter names are confusing, but, oh well. This concludes Sarah's Test. I'm not sure about Real Relationship yet. I may have another episode or two. So without further ado. Oh, I almost forgot. I still don't own Chuck._

Chuck stretched his arms in the air as he loudly yawned.

"Thank goodness I'm in the cage", he thought to himself. "I don't think I could handle customers today."

Being awakened at four in the morning and the four, no wait five, strenuous workouts last night had conspired to make him unusually tired. Even the several cups of coffee hadn't helped all that much. It wasn't helping that the clock was agonizingly dragging.

"Only ten", Chuck sighed to himself. "I feel like I've been here for ten hours already."

As Chuck stopped to contemplate his mood, he felt several different emotions. One of the main things in his head was fear. Sarah was going to be in the middle of a very dangerous mission tonight. Those Fulcrum guys were ruthless. If they suspected something, things could get very bad, very fast. Another emotion was anger. How could Bryce barge in and say those things? Even if he was jealous, he had no right to lash out at him. And the way he treated Sarah? That was simply unacceptable. Chuck vowed to himself that he would never treat her that way again. But overwhelming those other thoughts was bliss. As he went over every detail of last night with Sarah, a smile came to his lips. He could almost feel every smile, every look, every smell, and every taste. But most importantly every touch. Last night was different than their previous lovemaking sessions. Where before had been more urgent, last night was more gentle. They were learning to take the time to truly enjoy each other. Unlike the other women that Chuck had been with, he seemed to know exactly what to do with Sarah. Gone was the awkward clumsiness that had dominated his other experiences. And every move that Sarah made was simply perfect. Chuck wondered was that a testament to their chemistry or was it that he found her so incredibly attractive? Chuck could tell that Sarah had relaxed as well. She was much more comfortable and at peace. Whatever the reasons, it was fantastic."

"She really, really loves me", Chuck thought to himself as he made no attempt to hide his huge grin.

"Damn, Bartowski", Casey growled as he passed the cage. "Are you telling me that I have to live with that look on your face all the time now? What did Walker do to you last night anyway?

Realizing with horror what he had just said, Casey tried to retreat. "No", he said quickly. "Forget I said that. I don't want to know."

Chuck refused to let him off the hook.

"Well", he smiled. "If you must know, we stayed up all night playing scrabble. Sarah is the best scrabble player I could ever imagine. The way she handles those letters is amazing. Casey, she can come up with words that would just defy imagination. She has this thing where she holds the letter, holds it, holds it, makes you almost scream in anticipation, them bam, triple word score. Every time we would end a game, she would beg me until I would agree to play another. I think that her begging for the next game was the best part. I think we played four, no wait five times last night."

"Bartowski", Casey said as he extended his gun to Chuck with the handle forward. "What part of, I don't want to know, don't you understand? Either shut the hell up or shoot me. It's your choice."

As Casey walked away, Chuck called out to him in a laugh. "I don't know what it is about hot chicks and scrabble. Carina asked me to play last night too. Too bad, she's not nearly as good a player as Sarah is."

"Well", Chuck chuckled to himself. "I don't think Casey will be bothering me any more today. Now, only another hour before I can go over and see her. Let's see, that's only 3,600 seconds."

As Chuck was finally walking across the court, he could see Sarah waiting outside for him. She had lunch waiting for both of them sitting on a table. Well lunch might be an overstatement. It was a wiener and a soda. He fought the urge to run to her.

"I have to maintain some level of dignity", he thought to himself as he picked up his pace.

"Hi babe", Sarah smiled as she put her arms around Chuck's neck.

"Hi yourself", Chuck smiled back as he put his arms around Sarah's waist and squeezed. "I really missed you."

"It's only been fours hours since we were in the shower together", Sarah laughed as she kissed Chuck gently. "But I know just what you mean. I missed you too. It's great isn't it?"

"I can't tell you how sexy you look in that uniform", Chuck said softly. "Do you think we could sneak back to your place for a minute? I'm not really all that hungry."

"Down boy", Sarah laughed. "I think I may have created a monster. I'd love nothing better but we don't have time. You'll just have to wait until after work.

After a minute Sarah continued, "Man, now you've got me thinking about it. Now, how am I going to work all afternoon? I'll probably stick my hand in the fry machine by accident."

"Tell me about it", laughed Chuck. "I think I just put about six hard drives in one computer."

"I think I know how that computer feels", Sarah laughed back. "If it's like me, it can't wait for the seventh."

"Ok. This is serious", Chuck replied. "You either need to stop saying those things to me or take me home."

"Ok", Sarah grumbled. "We can wait. I guess."

"There is actually something serious I need to talk to you about", said Chuck as he sat down.

"Ok", replied Sarah as she took the seat next to him.

"About last night", Chuck started hesitantly as he grabbed Sarah's hand. "I want to make sure you understand how I feel about you using your, umm your assets on a mission. I know that's a huge part of your training. I know that you're an incredibly beautiful woman and making men lust after you lets you get them to make mistakes. I would never want you to feel that your hands were tied behind your back because of me. I don't want you to not do the things you need to do because you're worried about how I feel. Now don't misunderstand. I still think there's a line that nobody should expect you to cross. I just want you to be safe. I really don't care if you come home with a couple of extra fingerprints. Just come home. Ok?"

"Ok", Sarah smiled. "Thank you."

"At least, now you'll be able to work this afternoon", Chuck smiled. "I think I've effectively put out the fire."

"Trust me", Sarah smiled. "You just poured gas on the fire. Make sure you come over and pick me up as soon as you can after work.

We'll work on identifying your fingerprints as soon as we get home", Sarah whispered into Chuck's ear with a wicked smile. "Maybe someday, you can tie my hands behind my back. That might be interesting."

"Come on", Chuck whined. "Now you're just being cruel."

As Chuck reached over to kiss Sarah goodbye he felt her hand reach behind his head. Her lips crashed into his and he felt her tongue enter his lips. He eagerly yielded to the kiss with an intensity that matched her passion. Finally the kiss broke.

"Sarah", Chuck whispered as he could feel his face turning red. "People are watching us."

"Remember", Sarah whispered back. "As soon as you can."

If Chuck thought that the morning moved slowly, the afternoon was twice as long. It didn't help that Jeff and Lester obviously saw the goodbye kiss and were inventing ways to have fun at Chuck's expense. Their latest tactic was to give Chuck a standing ovation every time he entered a room. Anna called it, "the hottest thing she had ever seen." Even Big Mike tried to get Chuck to "move it to in front of the Buy More.". "It would be good for attracting traffic to the store", he explained.

About mid afternoon, Chuck walked up to Casey and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Chuck", Casey growled. "I told you I don't want to hear any more scrabble stories."

"No", Chuck smiled. "I just wanted you to know that Bryce visited us last night."

"Larkin was there", Casey said with a surprised tone. "What did he want?"

"A lot", Chuck replied. "He wanted Sarah to try and infiltrate the Fulcrum organization for a longer period. He wanted her to get as muck knowledge of the organization as possible so we could nail them."

"That would be suicide", Casey said softly. "These Fulcrum guys aren't stupid. Sarah will be lucky to fool them for a few minutes tonight. No way will she be able to fool them once they start checking up on her. Please tell me that she's not going to do it."

"She was", Chuck replied. "Bryce told her that it was her duty and you know what that means to Sarah. I had to talk a long time but I think I convinced her to stick with the original plan."

"Larkin's an ass", Casey growled. "Next time I shoot him, it's going to be in the head. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I'd appreciate it", replied Chuck. "She's feeling guilty. She stills feels like it's her duty. It would help her a lot if you could let her know she's making the right decision. It would mean a lot coming from you. You know what she's going through and she respects you."

"She respects me", Casey asked incredulously.

"Now don't be getting all misty eyed", Chuck laughed. "I said that she respects you. Not that she likes you."

The instant that the clock struck quitting time, Chuck sprung towards the door. He sprinted across the courtyard to where Sarah was waiting.

"Dignity is overrated", he thought to himself.

Sarah was grinning from ear to ear as she watched Chuck running towards her. He barely broke stride as he grabbed her hand and headed towards the Nerd Herder. About half way home Chuck regretted that he had driven.

"We'd be home by now if we had taken the Porsche", Chuck moaned.

"Chuck", laughed Sarah. "You've already run two red lights. Please be careful. Passion is no good when you're dead.

"We've got about forty five minutes before we have to leave for Casey's", Chuck said as they hurried towards Sarah's apartment. "I'm hoping to get in two games of scrabble."

"Scrabble", Sarah questioned.

"Sorry", Chuck smiled. "It's an inside joke."

It was amazing. Even though they were headed for a life and death type mission, it was a much calmer intersect and his handler that drove to Casey's apartment.

"Wow", said Chuck. "That was incredible."

"I'd say it was way beyond incredible", Sarah sighed.

As they approached Casey's, Sarah turned to Chuck.

"Chuck", she started. "I'm sorry to have to end this glow. But it's time I got into mission mode. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely", Chuck replied seriously.

"I wanted to tell you", said Sarah. "Things don't always go as planned on a mission. Even if you hear something that surprises you tonight, don't worry. I know what I'm doing and I won't let you down. Trust me?"

"Without hesitation", Chuck responded. "What are my orders, Agent Walker?"

"Three things", smiled Sarah. "Listen to Casey, stay safe, and be there when we're done. Ok?"

"Understood", said Chuck. "And Agent Walker?"

"Yes", asked Sarah.

"I just want to tell you that you'll have no reason to worry about me tonight", Chuck said softly. "And if you see Sarah tonight, please let her know that she shouldn't worry about me either. And, if it comes up, please tell her that I love her and I can't wait to see her again."

"I'm pretty sure she already knows but I'll be sure to tell her", Sarah smiled. "She's a lucky girl."

They arrived at Casey's just as the conference was beginning.

Casey and Bryce were standing in front of the screen waiting for everyone to arrive. When Chuck noticed Bryce, his heart sank. He immediately looked to see Sarah's reaction. She was definitely in agent mode and he could not read any expression on her face.

"Ok people", Beckman started. "Let's make this short. We've got a lot to do and little time to do it. Agent Walker?"

"Yes maam", Sarah responded.

"I understand from our earlier phone conversation that you want to alter tonight's mission slightly. Is that still your intent?"

Chuck looked up and saw Bryce's smile.

"Yes maam", was Sarah's terse response.

"Ok. I agree", Beckman continued. "Walker you will proceed as we discussed. Casey you will take the intersect with you and tail Walker. Once you have identified the meeting location, you will notify Agent Larkin. Agent Larkin will dispatch our strike force to that location. Agent Casey, while our strike force is in route, you and the intersect will attempt to identify any Fulcrum agents in the vicinity. Once Walker is clear, we'll move in. Agent Casey, you'll need to stay in the vicinity until the strike force has neutralized the location. We need to have the intersect available to identify any Fulcrum agents trying to escape. That may take some time. Agent Walker will be on her own until you are able to leave the scene and find her. At that point, you can assist her in detaining Jim Smith. Any questions? Good. Well you have your orders. Good luck everyone.

"Sarah", Bryce said as he turned towards Sarah. "I've never been more disappointed. I never thought you'd be the one to shirk your duty."

Chuck took a step towards Bryce but felt Casey's hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

Casey stepped up to Bryce and threw an overhand right that would have knocked down an elephant. The punch landed directly on Bryce's nose. Bryce fell to the floor in a heap, blood flowing from the obviously broken nose.

Casey towered over Bryce as he lay bleeding.

"Larkin, If you ever talk to my partner that way again", Casey growled. "There won't be enough left of you for an autopsy."

Even though Sarah was obviously still in agent mode, Chuck swore he could see the beginnings of a smile.

Chuck and Casey were in Casey's Crown Vic. They were following Sarah's Porsche from a safe distance. Casey had the audio from Sarah's bug patched into the car radio meaning they could both hear what was going on with Sarah.

Casey turned to Chuck. "Why are you so jumpy", Casey snapped. "Would you settle down? You're making me nervous."

"I'm worried about Sarah", Chuck admitted. "I didn't realize that she was going to be on her own with Jim Smith until we can get there."

"Don't worry about Walker", Casey replied. "She can handle Smith. Worst case, she'll just have to play a little scrabble".

Casey smiled as he saw the look on Chuck's face. "Come on Chuck, relax", Casey smiled. "It's only an hour or so. They're only going to have time for two games of scrabble. Three tops. You said yourself that she's very good at it."

"You know", Casey continued with an even bigger smile. "I was sort of pissed that you went on and on today about how good a scrabble player Walker is. But now that I know, it makes me feel a lot better. A lot better. Thank you, Chuck"

As he turned back to the road, Casey smiled under his breath. "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

As Sarah parked the car, she said, "show time", more to herself than anybody.

Chuck turned to Casey and smiled. Casey turned towards Chuck.

"Yes", growled Casey. "I know. Show time. It's an expression. Get over it."

Sarah knocked on the door of Jim Smith and Carina's hotel room. After a moment, Smith answered the door.

"Sarah", said Jim in a shocked whisper. "I thought we were going to meet outside?"

"Well Jim", Sarah said as she turned on her megawatt smile. "There's been a slight change in plans. Can I come in?"

"Hi Sarah", said Carina with her own megawatt smile. "I've been expecting you."

"What's going on", Jim said hesitantly with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry Jim", Sarah smiled. "Carina knows about tonight."

"She knows", asked Jim with a gulp. "Are, are you pissed? I can explain."

"Relax Jim", Sarah smiled. "Everything's great. I just don't think you understand how close Carina and I are. We were recruited together. We went through training together. We decided that if I'm going to join your organization, then Carina will too."

"And that's not all", Carina breathed as she stepped over to Sarah and put her arms around Sarah's waist. "There are other things we like to do together too."

"That's right Jim", Sarah whispered as she leaned over and kissed Carina's forehead. "We do things together all the time."

"We want to go to the meeting together", Carina cooed. "We want to join the organization together. And then we want to come back here and give you everything that you deserve together."

"You'd like that Jim", Sarah breathed in her most seductive voice. "Wouldn't you?"

"Wow", breathed Jim to himself as he looked back and forth between Sarah and Carina. "Hell yes. Let's get going."

Inside the car, Casey and Chuck were roaring with laughter.

"That poor bastard", Casey laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "He doesn't have a clue. If he's lucky tonight, he'll get killed before he makes it back there. Lord help him if those two get him back in that room. If I get a clean shot tonight, I just might put him out of his misery."

"Casey", laughed Chuck. "I'm not big on seeing anything suffer. But I want to see this."

Casey and Chuck followed the Porsche from a safe distance. There was no need to get close since they were tracking the GPS signal that Sarah was carrying. The Porsche stopped and parked in front of a three story commercial office building. The parking lot was surprising full for this time of night. Casey parked the car on the other side of the parking lot in a spot that afforded a strategic view of the entrance. Sarah, Carina, and Smith had already entered the building.

Casey and Chuck were listening to Sarah's bug while Casey phoned in the location. For some time there had been nothing but small talk.

Then they heard what sounded like a receptionist say,"Mr. Jones will see you now".

"Carina Hansen, Sarah Walker, I'd like you to meet Steve Jones", said Jim Smith.

As soon as heard the name, Chuck flashed.

"Casey", Chuck whispered. "Steve Jones is the Fulcrum regional commander. He is also a two star general."

"Chuck", Casey said slowly. "That intersect is a wonderful thing. But I don't need it to tell you about Steve Jones. I served under him in 1993. He was the C.O. of the air base I was assigned to. I would have never figured him to be Fulcrum."

"Sarah Walker. No kidding", Steve Jones said as he shook Sarah's hand. "Carina, Sarah, it's very nice to meet you. Mr. Smith, will you please wait outside while I talk with these lovely ladies?"

"Yes sir", replied Smith as he left the room.

As Casey and Chuck waited in the parking lot, they began to notice activity. Several cars pulled into the parking lot. One by one men got out of their cars and made their way into the building."

"Holy crap", Chuck exclaimed after his flash. "That guy is Fulcrum."

Then another flash hit Chuck. Then another, and another, and another. They were coming so frequently that Casey was becoming concerned for Chuck.

"Are you ok kid", Casey asked.

"Casey", Chuck exclaimed. "I just counted twelve Fulcrum agents enter that building. This isn't just a meeting place. This must be headquarters."

"Ok Chuck", said Casey. "Stay calm. I'll call in the cavalry."

Casey dialed Beckman's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Beckman, Secure."

"Casey, Secure. General, we have a situation."

As soon as Jim Smith left the room, Sarah and Carina turned their megawatt smiles towards Steve Jones.

"Have you heard of me", Sarah asked with a smile.

"You're kidding, right", laughed Jones. "The famous Sarah Walker. I'm sure that almost everyone in the intelligence community has heard of you. And Miss Hansen, you've also had a fine career. You're both more beautiful than I'd been told. And that's saying something. I'm looking forward to seeing more of you."

"Why thank you", smiled Sarah. "That is most flattering. I think I can speak for Carina when I say that we're also looking forward to seeing more of you. This is a great honor for us."

"Tell me ladies", Jones asked. "Why would you want to join Fulcrum?"

"First", Sarah began. "We've had this growing feeling for a long time that we're heading in the wrong direction."

"Yes", Carina picked up. "We're letting politicians make all of our key decisions. The United States is the only superpower and yet we don't act like it. We let other countries and the United Nations push us around. Sarah and I talked and we decided that it was time that we got on the right side of that battle."

"And on a personal note", Sarah continued. "Our agencies aren't using our talents to the full potential. We've worked very hard to hone our skills. It's a shame they're not being used."

"What would you be willing to do for Fulcrum", Jones asked.

"Mr. Jones", Sarah breathed. "We've always done anything that was required to fulfill a mission."

"Anything", breathed Carina seductively.

"And you wouldn't mind proving that", asked Jones.

"Try us", smiled Sarah.

"Ok", said Jones. "We have a very important contact. He supplies us with heroin from Afghanistan. We use the profits from the sale of this product to fund our activities worldwide. We need to keep an eye on this contact. We also need to keep him happy. I'm sure that the two of you can keep him very, very happy. Would you accept this assignment?"

"Absolutely", said Carina.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity", Sarah whispered. "We won't let you or the contact down."

"Ok", replied Jones. "Report back here tomorrow at 6:00. Be prepared to be gone for two weeks. Pack evening wear and anything else you'll need to make this man happy. Any questions?"

"No sir", Sarah and Carina replied together.

"You're dismissed", said Jones.

When they left the office, Jim Smith was waiting for them.

"How did it go", he asked.

"Perfectly", Sarah smiled.

"Jim", smiled Carina. "It's time to take you home and get you what you deserve."

Jim Smith practically dragged Sarah and Carina to the car. As soon as the car was out of sight, Bryce's task force sprang into action. They quickly surrounded the building. Then with amazing precision they entered the building and began rounding up prisoners. Casey and Chuck waited in the car on the lookout for possible escapees. But the task force was very efficient and they didn't see anyone. Except for some random gunshots, the outside of the building was calm.

As soon as Sarah, Carina, and Smith entered the hotel room, Smith started rubbing his hands.

"I can't wait for this", he exclaimed.

"We've been looking forward to this too", said Sarah seductively.

"Just as much as you have", added Carina just as seductively.

"What do you want to do first" asked Sarah softly as she laid her head on Carina's shoulder.

"Why don't you surprise me", Smith replied lustfully.

"That sounds like a good idea", said Carina as she landed a vicious kick to Smiths groin.

"An excellent idea" smiled Sarah as she delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of Smith's head.

Smith fell to his knees and then prone on the floor.

"Congratulations", Carina said to the semi conscious Smith. "Now you've had us both together."

"Well Jim", said Sarah as she fastened the handcuffs on Smiths wrists. "Was it good for you?"

"I love that new kick", Carina smiled to Sarah.

"Thanks", replied Sarah. "I've been using it a lot lately."

Just then Casey and Chuck burst into the room.

"Agent Walker", Chuck said softly. "It's good to see you safe."

"Agent Walker had to leave", Sarah replied as she threw her arms around Chuck. "This is Sarah."

Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah and held her tight. After a minute he said, "Hi Sarah. I've been worried about you. I love you".

"Me too", sighed Sarah.

As she turned to Casey, Sarah asked, "How was my boy tonight? Any issues?"

"Not really", Casey smiled. "He would let out the occasional jealous sob. He was as annoying as usual. But, other than that, no complaints. Let's get out of here."

The debriefing was more like a party than a meeting. Beckman was ecstatic.

"Congratulations to everyone, she practically yelled. "This has been an incredible night. I just got off the phone with Agent Larkin who is directing the clean up. All in all, we captured fifty three Fulcrum agents. We killed four others. We suffered a couple of minor injuries. The most serious was that Agent Larkin suffered a broken nose. We also captured several computers and dozens of paper files. Our analysts are just beginning to sift through the information but we're confident that it is going to lead us to other Fulcrum facilities across the country. I think we can safely say that Fulcrum has been eliminated on the west coast. I've never imagined such an effective team. You're becoming so productive that we're going to need to figure out a way to give you some time off. Maybe we can arrange for a trip somewhere nice. You've certainly earned it. If there's nothing else.. "

"Excuse me maam", Sarah interrupted. "I have something additional to report."

"Go on agent Walker", said a surprised Beckman.

"I'm very sorry to have to say this", started Sarah hesitantly. "But I feel it is my duty to report that I have become compromised. I have fallen totally in love with my asset. I understand that this is a serious protocol violation and is incredibly unprofessional on my part. I just thought you should know."

"Agent Walker", said Beckman. "This is most disappointing. What do you feel we should do about it?"

"My hope", began Sarah. "Is that you'll leave me in my current assignment until that becomes no longer necessary. We're a very strong team. It would be a shame to break us up. And I can promise you General, nobody will be more vigilant in protecting Chuck than I will be."

"And what if we decide to reassign you", asked Beckman.

"Mr. Director, General", Sarah began. "I've always been proud of serving my country. I've done it to the best of my ability. I really don't want to stop now. But, I'm afraid; this will be my last assignment. It's just a question if it ends now or in the future. I intend to stay here with Chuck."

"Major Casey", Beckman asked. "What is your opinion of this situation?"

"Would you like Chuck and me to wait outside while you answer that" asked Sarah.

"No" answered Casey. "That's ok. General, frankly my preference would be to have a team that didn't have any personal baggage. But having said that, I can't imagine a stronger team or a better partner than Agent Walker. As you know, I've never been a strong team player. I'm more comfortable on my own. But it's obvious to everybody that we've accomplished more in the past year than both Sarah and I combined for the past ten. And I have to admit, I'm enjoying it more. I would respectfully request that you leave the team intact."

"Agent Walker", said Beckman sternly. "I am very disappointed in your lack of professionalism. We have rules in place for a reason. And you just violated a very basic one. For me to pretend that it doesn't matter would be wrong."

"However", Beckman continued with the beginnings of a smile. "There is no question that this is the most effective team we've ever had by an order of magnitude. We're going to monitor the situation closely but I see no compelling reason to act at this time. We'll leave your team in place. I think it just because more important than ever that we get you that trip and some time off. Any questions?"

"No maam", said Sarah.

"No maam", said Casey.

"Dismissed", said Beckman as the screen went mercifully blank.

As soon as the screen went blank, Sarah turned to Casey and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you", she said as tears filled you eyes.

"You're welcome", Casey laughed. "You'd better be careful. Your boyfriend is watching us. You know how jealous he gets?"

"I'm pretty sure that he'll make an exception this once", Sarah laughed. "We're going to head over to Chuck's and talk. Do you think we could have some privacy?"

"Ok", said Casey as he reached up on the panel and flipped a switch. The bugs are off for tonight. Have fun."

"Carina", Sarah said as she hugged her. "Thanks for being there. I'm thinking that we'll have some serious things to talk about next time we hook up."

"Anytime", Carina whispered back. "Hopefully next time we talk I'll have some news for you. We are still competitive you know?"

As Sarah took Chuck's hand and left the room, Carina turned to Casey.

"Casey" she said softly. "I know that you're pissed at me about the handcuffing you to the bed thing. I'm sorry. I'm not saying that I love you or anything. And I'm not expecting you to love me. But do you think we could hang out tonight?"

"Carina", Casey laughed. "If I end up tonight handcuffed to my bed, I'm never going to forgive you."

"Here", Carina smiled as she handed Casey her cuffs. "Take away my temptation."

Chuck and Sarah walked silently to Chuck's apartment hand in hand. Ellie and Devon weren't home as they had the late shift.

"Thank you", said Chuck as he embraced Sarah.

"Chuck", said Sarah softly. "I want to tell you how sorry I am. I spent all this time worrying about my job. I was worried if I gave in to my feelings that it would affect my job. I was afraid that if I told you I love you it would affect my job. I was afraid that your acting jealous would affect my job. I was afraid that the brass finding out would affect my job. What I should have been worrying about is how those things affected you. You've been putting me first for a long time now. I'm ashamed that I haven't been putting you first. Please forgive me. I've never been loved in my whole life. Now I can't bear to think of what it felt like before. I promise that you'll be first from now on. You deserve to feel just as loved as I do. Starting right now, you're going to."

"I can't tell you how great that makes me feel", Chuck replied.

"You don't have to tell me", Sarah replied. "I know exactly because I feel it too."

"But don't misunderstand", Sarah said as she pulled back and held Chuck's hands. "We still have to make sure that you're safe. That's my job and I'm serious about it. If you get in the way of that job, I'm still willing to kick your ass."

"I'm going to be very careful to make sure that doesn't happen", laughed Chuck.

"Good", laughed Sarah. "Because now that I'm in the real world, I don't have to kick your ass. I have a weapon that real women have been using since the Stone Age. I'll cut you off."

"Wouldn't that cut you off too", Chuck said with a smile.

"I went without it from Bryce to you", Sarah laughed. "Do you really think I couldn't go without it for a while to protect the love of my life?"

"Let's not find out", Chuck smiled as he embraced Sarah.

"Good answer", smiled Sarah.

After a couple of minutes Sarah stirred.

"Chuck", she asked. "Will you do me a big favor?"

"Name it."

"Chuck", whispered Sarah. "All I can think about is that little girl. I really want her more than anything. Will you give her to me?"

"Absolutely", Chuck whispered back.

"You know there are some things that have to happen before that", Chuck started.

"Like what", Sarah asked.

"Well first we have to get married", Chuck started. "Of course I'll need a better job. That means I'll need to finish my degree. Oh, and we'll need to resolve this intersect thing. I need to get very serious about that five year plan."

"Married", Sarah asked.

"Don't you want to get married", Chuck asked. "I know that wasn't a very romantic proposal. I promise I'll do it again the romantic way soon but "

"Chuck", Sarah laughed. "We've been dating for ten days and you're proposing?"

Sarah pulled Chuck's head down to meet hers and kissed him softly.

"What took you so long", she whispered.

"Well", Chuck asked.

"Well what", Sarah asked.

"Well Sarah", Chuck lectured. "When someone asks you to marry them it's only fair to respond."

"Yes. Of course", whispered Sarah. "I will marry you. It would make me the happiest person on the planet. I just think you need to condense that five year plan into something smaller. Like say a nine month plan."

Chuck's eyes got wide. "Are you trying to tell me something", Chuck asked.

"No. Oh no", Sarah laughed as she realized what Chuck was saying. "I didn't mean that. I'm just in a hurry. I think nine months is a good target."

"You do realize that the first one might come out a boy", Chuck smiled.

"We'll keep trying", Sarah replied. "I love you so much."

"And I love you so much too", Chuck replied as they kissed.

"It's funny", Sarah sighed. "I feel like I'm home."

"Sarah", Chuck whispered. "You are home."

Chuck reached over and started to unbutton Sarah's blouse. "I know how turned on you get when I make the first move", he said with a sly smile.

"You know it", Sarah breathed as she kissed him, this time with more passion.

When the kiss finally broke, Chuck looked at Sarah and sighed.

"Welcome home Sarah Walker."


End file.
